


The Wrong Timeline Trilogy

by Rachel500



Series: Aftershocks [76]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Resolved Sexual Tension, S4 Aftershocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-01
Updated: 2008-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TAG to Chain Reaction; Prequel to 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Timeline Trilogy

**Part One: On Track**

The large back yard was filled with people drinking, laughing and enjoying the excuse of a bright and sunny Sunday afternoon barbeque to forget that they were fighting a war against an ever increasingly powerful alien enemy. George Hammond gazed at the scene with approval from his position at the kitchen window.

It had seemed only fitting and right to celebrate his reinstatement as Stargate commander after the attempt by the NID to depose him in favour of a more hard-line toady. Colonel O'Neill had suggested a barbeque might restore troop morale after the rigid formality of General Bauer. Hammond suspected the very blatant celebration was also O'Neill's way of sending a message to the NID; a message that usually consisted of a one fingered gesture. Hammond agreed wholeheartedly with the Colonel's sentiment and given what he suspected Jack had risked, it seemed churlish to refuse a request for a barbeque.

The chill of the NID's threats against his family – the threats that had forced him into retirement came back to him unwillingly. They had scared the life out of him. He knew the NID was capable of murder; he knew the lives of his two little granddaughters didn't count to them. If the threat had been to him, he would have stayed but his family hadn't chosen his profession or the dangers that went with it. He hadn't needed a second warning; he had immediately retired. He had also truly believed the men and women he had left behind would be more than capable of holding the frontline.

Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised that Jack hadn't let it go. He didn't know the details of how Jack had got the damning information against Senator Kinsey, didn't want to know, but he suspected it had skirted close to the edge especially as the disgraced Colonel Harold Maybourne was involved. That evidence had helped secure the safety of Hammond's family and led to his reinstatement. They would hold onto it just in case it was needed again in the future. His eyes roamed over the gathered personnel, their sometimes familiar, sometimes unfamiliar family members and found the Colonel.

Jack was standing off to the side of the gathering. He seemed relaxed; one hand in the pocket of his baggy khaki cargo pants with a loose blue shirt that suggested comfort was more important than fashion to him. He dangled a beer bottle in his other hand, occasionally raising it to take small sips. He had been watching the impromptu game of volleyball that had broken out – the Marines were winning – but Hammond realised that the Colonel's attention had wandered. Hammond followed his gaze and his eyes landed on Major Samantha Carter.

The young blonde Air Force officer was standing with Janet Fraiser and the doctor's adopted daughter, Cassie. All three were laughing, their faces lit up with an unhidden merriment that brought a smile to the General's face. It was no wonder the Colonel's attention had been caught, Hammond mused. There was something so wondrously female in the interaction between the three that a man couldn't help appreciate it. He wasn't surprised to see O'Neill walk across the yard to join them. He wondered whether he should be worried as he saw Jack gravitate immediately to Sam's side; the light touch on her bare arm, the way she turned and smiled up at him so welcomingly. But in a blink of an eye, the glimpse of that something that worried him disappeared, replaced by the professional distance their ranks and relationship required. It was replaced so quickly that Hammond questioned whether he had actually seen anything else at all. He sighed and pushed the thought away, inwardly acknowledging he preferred the blind ignorance that allowed him to keep the two officers assigned to SG1.

As though his mind had conjured them up, the remaining members of the premier team joined the military personnel. Hammond had to smile again at the Jaffa's outfit. Teal'c was dressed in a bright Hawaiian shirt and baggy shorts. His red baseball cap that hid the gold symbol on his forehead was the exact colour of the dominant shade in the shirt and matched the trim on the shorts. It was quite a fashion statement. Daniel Jackson, by contrast, was dressed more conservatively in jeans and casual shirt.

Something settled in Hammond's heart. He had officially reassigned them all to SG1 as his first act in returning. Despite the circumstances that had led Hammond to temporarily retire, it had still been a shock to hear from Jack that his successor had disbanded the team. They worked together so well; complemented each other so well, he couldn't ever imagine the four of them not being together. Earth needed SG1; Hammond had no doubt about that.

A cheer went up.

Hammond's eyes snapped away from his flagship team to the other side of the yard. The Marines had won the volleyball. High fives and back-slapping was the order of the day for the winning team; groans and headshakes of disbelief from the losing. He turned away from the window, retrieved his beer bottle from the counter and headed out into the sunshine.

He found his feet taking him across the lawn and patio to where SG1 stood together. They all turned to greet him and Sam moved closer to the Colonel to allow Hammond to step into the informal circle.

Hammond smiled and motioned at them apologetically. 'Don't mind me. I didn't mean to interrupt.'

'Carter was just telling us that she's buying a house.' Jack explained. His brown eyes twinkled at Sam.

She rolled her blue eyes at her CO before turning to Hammond. 'I've been thinking about it for a while, sir.'

'It'll be cool.' Cassie piped up. 'I can come over and hang out.'

Janet and Sam exchanged a wry look.

'I have to find somewhere I want to buy first.' Sam pointed out gently.

'So what type of house do you want?' Daniel asked before Hammond could ask the same question. The archaeologist held a full bottle of beer in one hand; the other was pulling at the label absent-mindedly.

Sam shrugged. 'I hadn't really thought about it.' She admitted. 'I've just decided to do it.'

'So why the sudden decision?' Janet asked curiously.

A hint of embarrassment coloured Sam's cheeks. 'Well, like I said I have been considering it for a while as I don't really like my apartment but,' she sighed, 'my Dad staying on his vacation really decided me.' She gave a self-conscious smile. 'The apartment's too small for both of us when he visits.'

'You should have said.' Jack chided her, nudging her elbow with his beer. 'You could have stayed at my place.'

They all looked at him pointedly.

'I mean,' Jack corrected hurriedly as Hammond's blue eyes remained on him, 'that you and Dad could have stayed at my place. Together. Or,' he added brightly, a thought occurring to him, 'we could have swapped.'

Sam ducked her head to hide her smile.

'Jacob's more than welcome to stay with me in future.' Hammond added, deciding that ignoring Jack's comments was the best option. 'I have plenty of room.'

'Thank you, sir – sirs.' Sam said. She gestured with the glass she held. 'But it's not the only reason. I just think it's time I bought somewhere.'

'Well, there's a lot to consider.' Hammond advised. 'If I can help at all…'

'Thank you, sir.'

Daniel adjusted his glasses thoughtfully. 'And you really have no idea what kind of house you want?'

'Not really.' Sam said breezily.

'Make a list.' Janet advised. 'Or you'll end up with something you really don't want or can't afford.'

'And take someone with you when you view.' Hammond added.

'Is it not safe?' Teal'c asked seriously. His dark eyes landed on Hammond's.

'Well, that is one consideration,' Hammond said, 'but it's also useful to have a second pair of eyes.'

Teal'c squared his shoulders as though preparing to enter a battlefield. 'I will accompany you, Major Carter.'

'I'll come along too.' Daniel offered. 'I've got lots of experience after buying my apartment.'

'An apartment isn't like buying a house.' Jack argued. 'Carter needs someone with house-buying experience.' He turned to her. 'I'll come with you.'

'Buying an apartment is just like buying a house.' Daniel retorted.

'No, it isn't.' Jack said.

'Yes, it is.' Daniel shot back.

'No, it isn't.'

'Yes, it is.'

'No…'

'Gentlemen.' Janet stared at them pointedly and jerked her head at Cassie who was giggling at their antics. Both men looked suitably abashed.

'I'll be happy to have you all along.' Sam said soothingly to her team-mates.

'Photo?' Walter Harriman interrupted the group, lifting his camera.

Hammond smiled. 'Why not?'

They shuffled closer and smiled as Walter snapped the photo and moved on.

'Hey, O'Neill,' Major Griff jogged up to them and nodded an acknowledgement to the General, 'how about a friendly game of volleyball? SG1 against a team of the finest Marines?'

Jack glanced over to find the Marines standing by the volleyball net with expectant grins. He shrugged. 'We'll pass.' He made a sweeping gesture at SG1. 'We're just enjoying the party.'

'Well, if SG1 are afraid of a little competition…' Griff taunted.

Jack gave a long suffering sigh. 'In case you hadn't noticed, we're not exactly dressed for it.'

Griff shrugged. 'Are you really telling me that you're forfeiting because Carter's wearing a dress, Teal'c's in drag and you and Jackson are squares?' The Major needled. He suddenly seemed to realise how far he'd gone as he took in Jack's expression which was only surpassed by Teal'c's glower. 'Uh, Colonel?'

Hammond smothered a chuckle at the anxiety that chased across Griff's face.

The members of SG1 looked at each other; silent communication passed between them quickly but Hammond could almost hear the words.

' _Can we take them?' Jack asked._

' _Yes.' They all answered._

'SG1 is not poultry.' Teal'c declared forcefully, turning back to Griff. The outrageous outfit suddenly appeared completely appropriate warrior gear as he stalked towards the net.

Daniel smirked at Griff's taken aback expression. 'He means we're not chicken.' He patted the Major's arm and headed off after Teal'c.

Jack smiled at Hammond. 'If you'll excuse us, sir. SG1 have to teach the Marines a lesson.'

Sam rolled her eyes and drained her glass, handing it to Janet. She took a moment to slip off her sandals and fell into step beside Jack as they walked over to join their team-mates.

Hammond offered Cassie his arm. The young girl giggled but happily hooked her own around his. Janet smiled and walked beside them as they headed over to watch. The inclusion of SG1 was gathering a larger crowd to the make-shift court.

Siler raised his glass at the General. 'Great barbeque, sir.'

'Thank you, Sergeant.' Hammond's pale blue eyes twinkled and he gestured where SG1 was having a conference in the middle of their half. 'I have a feeling its about to get a heck of a lot more interesting.'

'I think this may be a fight SG1 can't win, sir.' Janet noted as the Marines took their positions.

'They'll win.' Cassie said confidently. SG1 were her heroes; the concept of them losing was unthinkable to her.

Hammond let his eyes rest on the Marines. Four relatively young guys; all were wearing shorts and sneakers, and two had stripped their t-shirts to reveal muscular chests and six-packs. They were garnering more than a few admiring glances from the ladies in the crowd. Fit; athletic and, as Marines, fiercely competitive. Hammond moved his focus back to SG1.

Four mismatched people; a Jaffa, a veteran Special Ops Colonel, a genius archaeologist and an Air Force Major with a specialism in astrophysics. It shouldn't have worked, that curious mix of warriors and scholars, yet it did. Hammond could see it in action on the volleyball field as they all silently nodded as Jack finished talking.

'You know, honey, they might not win.' Janet said as the Marines won the first four points.

'They _always_ win.' Cassie defended them heroically.

Hammond figured she had a point as he saw the barest signal between Jack and his team as they resumed their places. Shift of tactics. They had learned whatever they had needed in those first four skirmishes.

The volleyball sailed over the net between Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel moved back as Teal'c moved forward so much faster than his size suggested he could. Teal'c tapped the ball back to Daniel who simply pushed it immediately forward; Sam vaulted into the air and slammed it into the ground on the other side of the net directly in the middle of the four Marines. It was a shot that had a precision of angles and symmetry worthy of an astrophysicist.

Jack was smirking; they'd won the serve.

Four points later and the Marines clued into SG1's strategy; they won the serve. SG1 shrugged and regrouped. Hammond dimly heard betting in the crowd around him; money being placed on either side as more points were won and lost on both sides. The game was compelling. Despite their seeming disadvantages, SG1 was keeping pace with the Marines. Still, level on points and with only two points to the winning score, the Marines had the serve.

Jack held up a hand and pulled his shirt, still buttoned, over his head, tossing it to the side of the court; Daniel and Teal'c followed his example. Stripped, the perceived physical differences between the two groups disappeared. Each of the SG1 men revealed toned, lean muscle that spoke of tensile strength. Even Daniel radiated physicality in direct contradiction with his slightly geeky look. There were a few wolf whistles; Daniel blushed as Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

'Hey,' yelled one of the Marines, 'if you think this is going to distract us you're mistaken! Now if Carter wants to strip…'

SG1 turned as one to glare at the young Marine who laughed.

Jack rolled his shoulders and stabbed a finger at him. 'Now, for that, I'm going to let Carter kick your ass.'

Sam grinned at her CO; a wild spark flying into her blue eyes as the Marine served. She punched the volleyball across the net. Somehow the shot suddenly dipped and caught the young Marine in a part of his anatomy that had every man wincing, Hammond included.

'Now that's got to hurt.' Siler said in sympathy as the Marines claimed a foul.

'Aw, come on!' Jack complained, waving across the court. 'It was headed for the ground. He got in the way.'

Hammond wondered whether Sam could have calculated all the angles that precisely; the flight of the ball, the Marine's likely angle of attack. She looked innocent, standing there in her now grass-stained summer dress; all wide-eyed confusion and false remorse. Hammond smothered his grin; Sam was that brilliant.

Griff, refereeing, awarded the serve to SG1. The Marines were clearly sulking as they resumed their positions.

Hammond's lips twitched and he leaned down to whisper conspiratorially into Cassie's ear. 'I agree with you. They'll win.'

'Sir?' Janet said with a laugh.

He smiled as SG1 took a point and his hand rested lightly on Cassie's shoulder. One more needed to win the game. He saw the looks that passed between SG1. Total agreement; total cohesion. A bond he'd seen the first time he'd ever met them back in 1969; a bond on a level that only a few could ever understand. But more than their commitment to each other, Hammond saw in their faces the commitment to the game and the outcome; they'd looked just as equally serious when they had saved the planet.

Nope.

When SG1 worked together; once they set their minds and hearts on something, it was game over for their enemy. In his considered opinion, the Marines had no hope.

Hammond smiled as Jack sent the ball sailing perfectly over the net like it was a grenade into a Jaffa patrol, as the Marines scrambled to catch it before it detonated and failed. 'They're SG1. I'd never bet against them.'

 **Part Two: Changing Tracks**

Year 2000

Daniel couldn't help smiling at Jack's exuberance as the military man bounced down the ramp and grinned widely at General Hammond. He understood the feeling; his own excitement was tempered by a certain amount of disbelief that the past twenty-fours had actually happened.

Jack grabbed the baseball cap from his head. 'Break out the fishing gear, General. I believe we have just fulfilled our standing orders.'

Hammond stared at him in astonishment. 'Colonel?'

'We have just met some folks, sir.' Jack said briskly.

'They're called the Aschen, sir.' Sam added.

'These are the people on P4C970?' Hammond checked. They'd contacted the planet the day before and the MALP had indicated a thriving metropolis. They had been invited to send a first contact party. SG1 had already had P4C970 on their mission list; they had departed twenty-four hours earlier.

Daniel nodded. 'As we hoped, General, they are an advanced civilisation.' Very advanced, he added mentally. Their city had been a wonder; a little sterile for Daniel who preferred the past to the future but every aspect of the city had gleamed with a quality that Earth could only hope to aspire achieving.

'Oh, they're advanced, General.' Jack said agreeing wholeheartedly with Daniel's statement. 'Somewhat lacking a sense of humour but advanced.'

'Very advanced, sir.' Sam chipped in. 'Their technology is light years ahead of ours.'

'And they're happy to share it with us.' Jack smiled at Hammond's look of disbelief. 'I know.' He pointed his cap at the General. 'I thought the same but it's true.' He looked at his team who beamed back at him in satisfaction. 'I think we've actually found an ally who will help us, sir.'

'Debrief in one hour.' Hammond stuttered out, his pale blue eyes wide with amazement.

Daniel smiled as Jack grinned again. It was going to be an interesting debrief. He followed after his team, handing back his zat and handgun absently as they headed for the infirmary and the usual check-ups.

An hour later, a freshly showered SG1 took their seats at the familiar briefing table ready to impart their report.

Daniel finished filling his mug with coffee and took the seat next to Teal'c. Across the table, Jack sat next to Sam; their chairs were close together; his elbow bumping hers. Neither seemed to mind. Daniel watched as Jack smiled at Sam, as he leaned back and his arm came to rest close to hers. Perhaps meeting the Aschen would finally give the couple some options beyond their military relationship, Daniel mused thoughtfully. They all rose as Hammond joined them.

Hammond waved at them all to sit. 'So, perhaps you can start at the beginning, Colonel?'

'We gated to P4C970 as ordered, sir.' Jack informed him cheerfully, retaking his seat. He picked up a pencil and pointed it at the General. 'And met their representative…' he glanced over at Daniel.

'Boron.' Daniel supplied.

'Now there's a guy with no sense of humour.' Jack chipped in.

'Boron was authorised to give us a tour of the Aschen city where their Stargate is located.' Daniel added enthusiastically. 'They're definitely ahead of us.'

'They have these…' Jack struggled for a word, 'transporters.'

'Immediate location to location transport, sir.' Sam jumped in enthusiastically. 'But that's just the start. They're capable of interplanetary travel.'

'They were a bit cagey about their weapons expertise.' Jack acknowledged, pointing the pencil again. 'But first date so you know, no I'll show you mine if you show me yours.'

Daniel watched as Sam hid another smile and Jack hid his own delight at amusing her.

'Their society is very advanced. They have a worldwide democracy.' Daniel elaborated, drawing the General's attention away from his team-mates. 'Their justice system, from what I could make out, is very like ours. They talked about a confederation of planets in their immediate vicinity, all based on friendship and trade.'

'I see.' Hammond raised a hand. 'They're that advanced?'

SG1 nodded in unison.

'And they want to be friends with us?' Hammond checked. He was wearing a stunned look; Daniel could sympathise.

'More.' Jack smiled. 'They want to _trade_ with us.'

Hammond stared at him in bemusement. 'What would we have to offer?'

'They're very interested in our Stargate knowledge, sir.' Sam explained. 'They unburied their Stargate like us and were unable to recover a DHD. They were only able to connect to one other world, in the same way we had difficulty before we accounted for the stellar drift using the Abydos cartouche.'

'So they want our knowledge of the Stargate network.' Hammond surmised. His confusion began to dissipate.

Jack nodded. 'And apparently, they liked us.'

'They wanted to ensure we were trustworthy.' Sam explained. 'Their Stargate doesn't have an iris so they're understandably…'

'Paranoid.' Jack supplied.

'They'd like discussions to move to the next level.' Daniel said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Hammond turned to Teal'c. 'What are your thoughts, Teal'c?'

'O'Neill does not trust them.' Teal'c stated firmly.

Jack sighed exasperatedly. 'I didn't say that.'

'Indeed you did.' Teal'c contradicted him easily. 'On many occasions.'

Jack turned to Hammond apologetically. 'I may have said I don't trust people without a sense of humour, sir. I didn't mean I didn't – don't – trust the Aschen exactly.'

Daniel hid his smile in his mug as he took another long gulp of coffee.

Hammond's own lips twitched. 'Teal'c?' He prompted.

Teal'c folded his hands over his stomach and gave a smile of satisfaction. 'I believe we have finally found a race both willing and capable of defeating the Goa'uld.'

'And if that outburst doesn't convince you…' Jack began.

'Oh, I'm convinced.' Hammond raised his hands in surrender before he placed them flat on the table as he pushed himself to his feet. 'Well, I guess I have a call to the President to make. I want you to start putting together a detailed briefing.'

Jack smiled broadly at his team. 'Daniel's lab.' He ordered. His smile widened. 'I'll bring the cake.'

o-O-o

Jack looked over the packed room and his brown eyes settled on the Earth's appointed Ambassador, a dark-haired guy called Joseph Faxon. Faxon stood at the lectern they had placed in the briefing room to enable him to inform a whole host of dignitaries from the Pentagon about the initial negotiation session with the Aschen. Jack hadn't quite decided about him; something about Faxon set him on edge.

During the first briefing SG1 had taken the Ambassador through the day after their initial mission to the Aschen, Faxon had asked intelligent questions and had impressed Jack with the way he'd quickly caught onto the nuances – what hadn't been said as much as what had. He'd impressed in the initial negotiation session with the Aschen too. Faxon was a diplomat that used language well – Jack had enough experience with Daniel to appreciate that skill. There was definitely strength of character under the softer nice guy persona that Faxon presented to the world at large.

But as Faxon turned to smile warmly at Sam, who was standing to Jack's right along with Daniel and Teal'c, Jack also inwardly acknowledged that maybe what bothered him about Faxon was that the Ambassador was clearly taken with Carter and wasn't hiding it. After the first briefing, the Ambassador had spirited Sam away to answer questions on the Stargate programme and the Aschen. Jack had found them in Sam's lab together. Not that he could blame Faxon for his interest in Sam. If anyone could empathise, Jack could. He tugged a little at the collar on his own crisp shirt and pushed the sting of annoyance at Faxon aside.

'…so given everything I have outlined, the President is agreed in principle to their terms.' Joe concluded. 'We will continue forwards. The President will discuss next steps with key members of Congress over the next couple of days while we continue with negotiations on the Aschen homeworld.'

Jack couldn't prevent the small grimace.

'Colonel?' Joe picked up on Jack's look.

Jack straightened as the room turned to look at him. He shrugged uneasily. 'It all seems a little too easy.' The Aschen had made very few demands for very little yet they offered a lot in return. Something nagged at him; instinct, intuition. Jack didn't know what; maybe it was just that he figured if something looked too good to be true, it probably was too good to be true.

'What do you mean, Colonel?' Hammond asked, concern replacing satisfaction in his eyes.

'I mean, it was too easy.' Jack repeated. He gestured at the room. 'They agreed to everything we wanted and even offered us more than that.' He lifted a shoulder. 'They've only known us what less than a week? And we're just giving them Stargate addresses?'

Joe smiled. 'I know it seemed easy, Colonel. But I assure you, the negotiations will become more difficult as we start to talk specifics.'

'Maybe.' Jack allowed. It wasn't the forum to discuss his concerns; he'd wait until the dignitaries had left and have a word with Hammond in private.

Joe lifted his hands from the lectern. 'Any other questions?' He smiled as the room remained silent. 'Our next session with the Aschen will take place tomorrow. We will update you the day after.'

The meeting disbanded. Hammond gave a signal to the SG1 team to remain as people started filing out. The room brightened as the lights were switched on and the blast shield was raised from the window.

Jack wandered over to the look at the Stargate peripherally aware that Faxon had walked over to Sam.

'You know I know this great Italian place if you'd like to join me for dinner, Major? I promise it beats your mess hands down.'

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from turning around and planting a fist in Faxon's face. He had no right to be jealous, he reminded himself. Sam didn't belong to him.

'I'm sorry, Ambassador, but I already have plans.'

Sam's polite reply eased the knot that had tied up Jack's gut. She had turned Faxon down. He smirked and bowed his head to hide it in case Sam caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.

'Another time?' Joe asked, clearly disappointed.

'Another time.' Sam agreed easily.

A moment later, Jack felt her presence beside him and he glanced up at the window. She smiled at him apologetically as their eyes caught. He could tell without talking to her that she was sorry he'd had to overhear Faxon's invitation. He tried to convey without words that he was OK; she'd turned him down, after all.

'Perhaps we should go into my office.' Hammond's order had them both turning and heading into the small room alongside Teal'c and Daniel. Jack closed the office door behind them giving them privacy.

Hammond took his usual leather chair and clasped his hands on the top of the desk, his pale blue eyes pinning Jack who had assumed a loose position of 'at ease'. 'I got the impression you had more to say than you did, Colonel.'

'The Ambassador might be right, sir.' Jack acknowledged.

'But?' prompted Hammond.

'I still think it was too easy.' Jack confirmed.

The General looked around the rest of SG1. 'You all attended the negotiation. I'd like to know all your points of view.'

Daniel moved, shifting position from where he leaned against the wall on the left. 'Well, I'd like to dismiss Jack's concern as his usual cynicism, General, but he's right.' He wrapped his arms around himself. 'It was remarkably easy even for a first, high level negotiation.'

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed. 'The Aschen seemed most eager to secure an agreement with the Tau'ri yet it would appear at very little benefit to themselves.'

'Major?' Hammond gestured at Sam. 'You have permission to speak freely.'

Sam nodded gratefully. 'It was too easy, sir. I'm not sure they would have blinked if we'd requested a lot more than we did.'

'It's like Daniel said one time,' Jack expanded, 'if a race that technologically advanced is willing to give kids matches in the middle of a woodpile, what does it say about their motives?'

'I said that?' Daniel asked sceptically.

'Well, not exactly _that_.' Jack replied shooting him a look.

Daniel nodded in acceptance. 'It is a question, General.' He said turning back to face the SGC commander. 'All of the advanced races we've encountered to date have been very unwilling to share technology with us because they consider us too, uh, young. You have to wonder why the Aschen don't feel the same way.'

Hammond sighed as he contemplated their words. 'You do realise that we're in these negotiations because you recommended this?'

'I know, sir.' Jack pressed his lips together but his eyes remained on Hammond's. 'And believe me, I hope I'm wrong but I think before we get any further, it would be prudent to do some discreet digging.'

'I agree.' Hammond said reluctantly. 'Ambassador Faxon has requested SG1 accompany him tomorrow to the next negotiation. While you're there, you have permission to dig but, Colonel,' the General waited until he had Jack's full attention, 'be discreet.'

'Discretion is my middle name, sir.' Jack said lightly, ignoring Daniel's snort. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had just walked Earth into a giant trap – one he couldn't see or understand but was there nevertheless. At least he wasn't the only one feeling that way, he thought as Hammond dismissed them for the day. There was some comfort in knowing his team felt the same way.

o-O-o

The room being used for the negotiations was located in one of the Aschen's government buildings. It was large, spacious and bare besides the table and chairs. It lacked in character but the view through the floor to ceiling window almost compensated.

Jack gazed out at the Aschen city. The sleek silver lines of the buildings and pale white streets that linked them screamed of a technology that Earth could only dream about. His brown eyes flitted to the Stargate in the distance. They had taken one of the Aschen transporters to the building but he figured if anything went sour, he could get the team back there. Daniel had requested permission for them to explore the city during the lunch hour and Molum, their Aschen host, had seen no reason to stop them. Jack had unwillingly left Sam with Faxon; they needed the Ambassador out of the way and unsuspicious. He and the guys had taken a stroll around the city; they had found nothing.

No pipes coming out of the ground to indicate slave labour; no evidence that they were involved in a genocidal war with another race on their planet. The most suspicious thing was how normal everything looked but Jack didn't think Hammond would go for that as evidence of something being awry. He gave an irritated sigh.

A noise by the door had him turning. The Aschen delegation stepped back in. Jack's eyes ran over the non-descript men and women who took their places at the opposite side of the table. Jack slipped back into his seat in between Sam and Faxon. He had been gratified when she had sat next to him earlier; Daniel had sat on the other side of Faxon, Teal'c beside him. The morning had gone very much like the first session; lots of positive noises on both sides.

Four hours later and Jack realised the afternoon had been more of the same. The Aschen remained perfectly amenable to whatever demands Earth made while barely making any of their own. They had barely flinched during their requested briefing on the Goa'uld. Jack didn't know whether to admire their calm or wonder if they fully understood the threat Earth and the rest of the galaxy faced.

'Well, I think that's everything for today.' Joe said, smiling.

'Actually,' Daniel piped up, raising a hand, 'I have a couple of questions if that's OK.'

Jack repressed the urge to smile at Faxon's expression; he briefly mused if he looked the same when Daniel did it to him.

'Of course,' Joe waved at him, 'please go ahead, Doctor Jackson.' He suddenly looked at the Aschen. 'If that's OK with you?'

'It is.' Molum, the leader of the Aschen delegation, nodded.

Daniel cleared his throat and fiddled with his glasses a moment. 'I was wondering why you're so keen to trade with us. I mean, you're clearly very advanced. Now that you know that the Stargate is capable of going more places and why you've had problems in the past, it wouldn't take much for you to be able to calculate the stellar drift and start exploring the Stargate network on your own without us.' He paused. 'I guess my point is you don't need this agreement.'

Joe laughed nervously. 'I'm sure what Doctor Jackson means is…'

'Exactly what he just said.' Jack cut across the Ambassador brusquely. He gestured with his pen at the Aschen. 'You folks don't need us yet you're bending over backwards to give us everything we want.' He let that point linger in the room for a second. 'It does kinda make us wonder why.'

Molum smiled tightly. 'While we could do as you say we are not the natural explorers you seem to be. More, we value the friendships we make and we feel we are truly indebted to you. Perhaps you do not comprehend that you have helped open up a galaxy to us and what we offer in return is so much less in comparison.'

Daniel raised a finger. 'OK, I can accept that but doesn't it worry you to offer us technology that, well, we could use to, uh…'

'Blow ourselves up?' Jack offered.

'That.' Daniel agreed, pointing at the Colonel.

Molum's smile widened unexpectedly. 'It is gratifying to know that it is of a concern to you also.'

'Then it is a concern that you have?' Sam leaned forward.

'Of course.' Molum nodded. 'It concerns us that your planet remains divided as a people.'

'Which is why you will only come to an agreement once we have informed the rest of Earth?' Joe asked, referring to one of the few conditions the Aschen had made.

'That is correct.' Molum said calmly. 'Further it is not our intention to simply hand over this technology without taking the proper safeguards against its misuse and we will not allow complete access to all that we know.' He smiled again. 'We would have made this clearer in our later discussions when we reach the detail of our agreement.'

'Well, I think that answers your questions, Doctor?' Joe said pointedly.

'I, er, I have one more.' Daniel turned back to Molum. 'When we were out in the city earlier I was looking for a museum so I could learn more about the history of your culture and your people but I didn't find any.'

Molum looked at him sombrely. 'Our cultural ethos is to plan for the future not to look to the past, Doctor Jackson. We retain only the knowledge developed during previous years; our scientific and technological developments. We do not keep detailed records of events.' He inclined his head. 'Perhaps this is something else of value we could learn from you.'

Daniel seemed stumped.

'Thank you for answering our questions,' Joe began.

Jack raised his hand. 'I have one more.' He didn't wait for Faxon to agree. He leaned across the table. 'You don't seem all that bothered that by befriending us you'll be going up against the Goa'uld.'

For the first time since he had met them, Jack felt that he had in some way amused the Aschen if the looks they exchanged were anything to go by.

'If we were to explore the Stargate network ourselves we would undoubtedly come across these Goa'uld.' Molum pointed out. 'By facing them with you, we have your knowledge of their physiology and tactics.' He spread his hands wide. 'We also have confidence that we are more than capable of defeating them. That may seem like arrogance or over-confidence to you but to us it is simply a truth.'

'They are a formidable enemy.' Teal'c interjected.

'We can also be a formidable enemy.' Molum's eyes landed on Jack before they shifted back to Faxon. 'And we can be an equally formidable friend.'

Jack wondered if he was the only one who heard the threat in the Aschen's words.

o-O-o

Molum watched SG1 and the Earth Ambassador step through the Stargate back to their world. He turned and walked over to the transporter pad, keying his destination to the Aschen government headquarters. He had a report to make.

The Aschen were ruled by a Council of five; four representatives of each Aschen continent and an overall High Councillor elected by the four from nominations made by the Aschen Congress.

The Council Chamber was on the top floor of the tallest Aschen building. Molum knocked formally on the door and waited. The call to enter was prompt. Molum made his way inside.

The Councillors were dressed in the long grey coats of their office. The clothes were sparse without adornment – the Aschen found no reason for them.

Dala, the High Councilor, motioned Molum forward. 'Your report?'

Molum stood in front of the semi-circular table. His shoulders were straight and he stood tall. 'The talks are progressing as we expected. They are more advanced than the Volians when we first encountered them and they have learned much from the other advanced races they have encountered but I do not believe they will give us any opposition.'

'They suspect nothing?' Dala asked calmly.

Molum had anticipated the question. 'They are not fools. They have asked questions but I believe I have provided satisfactory answers. They are concerned with their current issues and do not look beyond as we do.' He paused. 'I believe Colonel O'Neill remains unconvinced.'

Dala looked unsurprised. 'Is he a problem?'

'He could become one.' Molum theorised. 'I anticipate that he and his team could take matters into their own hands if not properly satisfied of our intentions.'

'Should we remove him?' Dala asked coldly as though O'Neill's life meant nothing more to her than that of an insect she had come across in her path.

Molum shook his head. 'I believe to remove him now would only serve to make others suspicious. Further, he is a good warrior. He may be of use when we face this enemy the Goa'uld.'

Dala regarded him with cool green eyes. 'Your recommendation?'

'The Earth Ambassador was surprised by the questions. They came from O'Neill's team.' Molum said briskly. 'If O'Neill were to be isolated from their support, he would be a lone voice.' He inclined his head. 'I believe his government would no longer listen to him in regards to his concerns about us.'

The High Councillor looked either side of her for agreement. 'Very well. Continue as you see fit, Molum.'

Molum bowed slightly and left the chamber. He closed the door behind him. He did not believe isolating O'Neill from his team would be easy but it would be done. Time was not an issue.

o-O-o

Sam tapped in the final sentence on her report and hit the save button. She sent it to the printer. The Colonel preferred to read and sign off paper versions rather than email. She rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. The report had been fairly simple to write except for the last five minutes of the afternoon session and the resulting argument that had taken place when they had gated back to Earth.

Joe had been understandably furious, she mused. Her conscience twinged as she remembered the terse exchange of words between the Colonel and the Ambassador in the gate room. SG1 had blindsided him with the questions they'd asked the Aschen; the Ambassador had a right to be angry even though she agreed with her team-mates that the questions were valid. She pushed the memory aside and picked up the coffee she had poured just before she had sat down to write.

She took a sip and grimaced at the cold, bitter liquid. She contemplated getting herself a fresh mug and decided not to waste time. She turned back to her computer and brought up her email. She focused in on one in particular. The old X301 team leader was requesting she read through the initial proposal for a completely Earth designed glider he would submit for budget approval. After the disastrous test of the X301, Sam had started thinking about her father's comments. They had tried to cannibalise the Goa'uld glider and while they had done checks of the technology, everyone on the project had missed the recall device that had almost gotten the Colonel and Teal'c killed. Taking Goa'uld technology and adapting it wasn't the right thing to do; they didn't know enough about the design and it left too much room open for error. No; the answer was clearly to design their very own glider; completely Earth based technology. They would know every nut and bolt; every piece of software, every piece of hardware. She had discussed it with the old X301 leader and he had endorsed the idea.

She dived in enthusiastically to the proposal; reading, correcting, making suggestions. It all looked good. She had no idea how they would solve the hyperdrive complexities. They barely understood how the gliders worked – that was why they'd been happy to cannibalise them in the first place. Sam tapped her fingers restlessly on her desk. The problem was the power source, she considered. They were going to need more budget to really research and come up with a solution.

A sharp knock on the doorframe barely registered; her mind elsewhere.

'Carter!'

She looked up startled into the Colonel's eyes. 'Sorry, sir.'

Jack shrugged easily. He had changed into blue BDU pants and the ubiquitous black t-shirt, his dog-tags glinting against the dark background. He looked good; more than good – sexy, attractive. Insert drooling adjective here, Sam thought wryly.

She was dressed similarly although she also wore the blue shirt. She felt dowdy for a moment but his eyes stayed on her and gleamed with a very male appreciation. She flushed. Just because they'd met the Aschen and there was a possibility that the some day they had discussed once might have a chance of actually happening, shouldn't mean she should start hoping, Sam cautioned herself. There was a long way to go before they could celebrate an end to the war with the Goa'uld.

'No problem.' Jack waved a hand at her computer. 'I was just after your report.'

'Right.' Sam reached over to the printer and picked up the neatly typed sheets. She quickly shoved them into a spare folder and handed it to him.

'Thanks.' Jack flipped it open and spread the pages out on her central workbench. He read through them and frowned. He straightened but his eyes remained on her written words. 'You say the Aschen answered our questions satisfactorily.'

'Yes, sir.' Sam answered. She examined his impassive profile. 'Don't you?'

'They certainly gave us the answers we wanted to hear, Carter.' Jack said simply.

'You don't think they were sincere?' Sam frowned, wondering at what she might have missed that the Colonel had caught.

Jack sighed and pushed a hand through his grey hair. He glanced up at her. 'Something just doesn't feel right.'

'We didn't find any evidence to suggest that they're anything other than what they claim to be, sir.' Sam pointed out matter-of-factly.

'Daniel's already made the same point to me, Carter.' Jack said tersely. 'It doesn't shake my feeling that we're walking into something that's going to come back and bite us on the ass.' He signed off her report and slapped the folder closed. He motioned at the door. 'I'd better get this to Hammond before Faxon complains.'

'Sir, do you really think the Ambassador will complain?' Sam asked as Jack turned towards the door.

'He's pissed at us.' Jack noted bluntly. He suddenly gave a crooked smile and pointed at her with the folder. 'Well, more pissed at me and Daniel than you and Teal'c, I think.'

Sam smiled in response. 'We did surprise him, sir.' She said giving voice to her early thoughts. 'Maybe we should have briefed him. I think he would have understood.'

Jack stilled and his head tilted. She wished that she had turned on the overhead lights as his eyes were shadowed in the semi-dark room.

'You think he would have agreed to it, Carter?' Jack asked sceptically.

Sam nodded. 'I really think he's one of the good guys, sir.' She meant it too. Joe was a nice guy and from the conversations she'd had with him, he only wanted what was best for Earth and to get them the best deal with the Aschen. He was certainly intelligent and she figured they shouldn't treat him like a bureaucratic fool; he wasn't one. She was certain that if they'd explained why they needed to ask the questions, Joe would have agreed to it. Even his comments to the Colonel in their argument had been about being out of the loop, being caught off guard when they'd asked the Aschen the questions, rather than finding fault with the questions themselves.

'Maybe you're right, Carter. Jack replied evenly. 'You have spent more time with him than the rest of us.'

She felt her stomach tighten at the unspoken hint of accusation and innuendo the words carried. 'Sir?'

Jack shifted his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes remained on hers, unreadable. A strange tension drifted into the room. The silent knowledge of feelings the two of them had locked in a room; that they'd shared openly when they had forgotten the professional distance they had to have between them. Sam knew Jack had overheard Joe inviting her to dinner but he'd also heard her turn him down…he couldn't think she was interested in Joe…could he?

'Sir…' she began hesitantly.

'I have to get this to Hammond.' Jack said abruptly. He was out of the lab before Sam could protest. She sighed and slumped back onto the stool.

She pushed a hand through her short blonde strands. It was so complicated, she thought sadly. She knew Joe was interested in her and she found his admiration flattering but she loved Jack, a man who was completely unavailable to her, and who had made it clear that the mission came before any feelings he might have for her. He had proven that when he had worked so hard to get SG1 back together during General Bauer's less than auspicious time at the SGC. For a brief period, they'd been out of each others' chain of command yet she didn't think Jack had even noticed. He'd been so determined to reinstate the status quo, she'd wondered whether he still did feel feelings for her or whether things had changed on his part.

Sam shook her head as though to dismiss the thought. He wouldn't be reacting so jealously if he wasn't the tiniest bit interested, would he? She sighed heavily and turned back to her work. Equations and mathematics were a lot easier to work out than the inner feelings of Jack O'Neill, she thought with dry amusement.

She was pleased the next day when she sat next to Jack at the pre-mission briefing and they exchanged an easy smile, the tension of the previous evening seemingly forgotten. Daniel sat down on her other side, his hair damp from a hasty shower and carrying a stack of files. He nodded absently at Sam and Jack and immediately began reading through his files. Jack nudged Sam in amusement at Daniel being so Daniel. Teal'c raised an eyebrow from his place on the other side of the archaeologist. Sam was barely aware of Joe taking his seat on the opposite side of the table.

Hammond barrelled out of his office and waved at them all to remain sitting. 'I'm afraid we're waiting on the new Congressional Liaison to the Aschen to join us. He's just arrived top-side.'

Jack's eyebrows rose. 'Congressional Liaison?'

Joe cleared his throat. 'The President believes that the negotiations from this point forward should have political representation given some of the decisions that we'll need to take.'

'So who is this Congressional Liaison?' Jack asked bluntly. His brown gaze caught on Hammond's sour look. 'Oh, don't tell me.'

'Senator Kinsey will be leading the negotiations with the Aschen.' Hammond confirmed.

Jack threw his pen down and pushed both hands through his silver hair, locking them into position behind his head. 'This is so not a good idea.'

'May I ask why?' Joe asked curious at the dismayed faces around the table.

Jack looked at him evenly as though assessing whether to tell him. His gaze briefly flickered to Sam and she gave him an encouraging look.

Hammond saved him from having to say anything. 'Let's just say, Senator Kinsey has certain views on how to do business that we don't share.'

'Do you think he'll endanger the negotiations?' Joe asked concerned.

'I doubt it.' Daniel commented. 'If the negotiations are successful, the senator will be able to claim he was part of a significant achievement that would undoubtedly help secure his candidacy for Presidency.'

'Now that I believe.' Jack said dryly.

Walter appeared at the top of the stairs. 'Sir, security have confirmed that Senator Kinsey is on his way down.'

Hammond nodded and dismissed him.

They waited tensely and five minutes later, they all stood up to greet the self-satisfied face of the senator.

Kinsey's pale eyes landed on Jack's displeased face and his smile widened. 'Colonel O'Neill, it's such a pleasure seeing you again.'

'Oh it's a joy for us all.' Jack drawled insolently.

'Perhaps we should get this started.' Hammond said tersely. 'We're already running late.'

'Yes, we should get started.' Kinsey pointed at SG1. 'And as the first order of business, SG1 are excused.'

Hammond's round face went bright red. 'Excuse me?'

'SG1 will no longer be representing us in these negotiations.' Kinsey stated, a glint of glee in his pale eyes. 'They are excused. Those of us who have been elected will take this forward.'

'I cannot allow civilian personnel off-world without an escort.' Hammond snapped.

Sam figured the General had snatched at the first excuse that came to mind in order to keep SG1 involved.

'If I may?' Joe stepped in smoothly. He turned to Kinsey. 'Senator, I believe it may still be useful to have someone with in depth knowledge of the Stargate and the allies we have made to date involved with these negotiations as these are the key items which we are trading with the Aschen.' He motioned across the table at Sam. 'Major Carter could fulfil this requirement and provide the military escort we need.'

Sam's blue eyes widened. Her eyes shot to Jack only to find the Colonel looking back at the Ambassador with an inscrutable expression.

Joe looked at Kinsey. 'That is if you agree, Senator.'

Kinsey looked at Sam and shrugged dismissively. 'I have no problems with the inclusion of Major Carter.'

Hammond glanced at Jack who lifted an eyebrow briefly in reluctant agreement; they were choiceless. The General sighed and nodded unhappily. Jack gave her a brief look of encouragement and swept up the folder on the table as he headed out. Daniel and Teal'c followed leaving Sam alone on her side of the table. She sat down feeling awkward and exposed.

She barely listened to the pre-briefing and it was only ingrained training that kept her from running from the room when Kinsey brought a halt to his lecture on how he was going to deal with the Aschen and they disbanded to get ready.

Hammond motioned for her to follow him into the office. 'I won't keep you from gearing up for long, Major.'

Sam nodded and clasped her hands loosely behind her back.

'I don't think I need to tell you that you'll need to keep your wits about you with Kinsey around.' Hammond said solemnly.

'I know to watch my back, sir.' Sam confirmed.

'I'm just sorry you won't have the rest of SG1 there to help you do that.' Hammond said regretfully. She watched curious as his eyes drifted to his desk drawer. He glanced up at her. 'I intend speaking to the President but until then…'

'I understand, sir.' Sam said. 'I won't let you down.'

Hammond smiled warmly. 'Of that I have no doubt, Sam.' He nodded at her. 'Dismissed.'

Sam walked quickly down to the SG1 gear-up room. She walked into find the Colonel waiting for her.

'Sir?' Sam hesitated. She really needed to change but it was one thing to strip when all of them were present, another thing entirely when it was just her and the Colonel.

'I won't hold you up, Carter.' Jack stood up and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. 'I just…' he pressed his lips together, his dark eyes intent on hers. 'I just wanted to check in on you.' He finished with a lightness in his tone that belied the seriousness in his expression.

'I'll be fine, sir.' Sam assured him, seeing the worry that flitted through his gaze.

He nodded and took a step toward the door. He turned back as his hand hit the door handle. 'Do me a favour, Carter? I know you think the Aschen are on the level but keep your eyes and ears open.'

'I will, sir.' She said.

Jack nodded and slipped out of the room. She geared up quickly, collecting her weapons on her way into the gate room. She was unsurprised to see the Colonel there nor Daniel and Teal'c in the control room with Hammond. They were all there to see her off and she knew that they would all be there waiting for her when she got back. She repressed a smile as Kinsey spotted the Colonel and frowned in disapproval. The wormhole blossomed out and Sam exchanged one more wordless look with Jack before she marched up the ramp and through the Stargate.

o-O-o

Sam picked up the wine glass and wondered what the hell she was doing. She looked anxiously around the small intimate restaurant. It was in the nicest part of Colorado Springs, exclusive and the Italian food was delicious. It was the type of place she rarely frequented, preferring the more down-home style of SG1's usual Italian spot. She took a sip of the wine and placed the fragile glass back down. She was driving and had no intention of drinking the whole glass as lovely as the wine tasted.

Everything had changed so fast, she considered. She bit her lip. It had been a mere six weeks before when she had gone to the Aschen negotiations without the rest of SG1 at her side. Two weeks after that she had been permanently reassigned to lead a joint Earth-Aschen Science and Technology team at the Aschen's request. Sam frowned. She hadn't been the only one reassigned. The Aschen had been fascinated by Daniel's profession and asked him to lead a Cultural team so they could learn more about Earth and its history.

The Colonel had fought against the reassignments and both Sam and Daniel had protested; in honesty Sam hadn't wanted to leave SG1 and she believed Daniel felt the same. It seemed too early; there was still no official agreement with the Aschen and they still hadn't defeated the Goa'uld. But four weeks before the members of the disbanded SG1 had gone out for a meal to toast new beginnings and it had seemed far too much like a wake. It was clear the power had shifted away from the old structure at the SGC.

She didn't know the details but she knew Hammond had tried to get Kinsey removed and that he had failed. The Senator's party connections were critical in selling the Stargate programme and the agreement with the Aschen to the rest of Congress. The President had even tacitly agreed with Kinsey to place an overseer into the SGC in preparation for the public announcement. Richard Woolsey was already impacting the command decisions. Stargate travel was restricted only to essential missions, and what Woolsey deemed essential wasn't a great deal and usually involved travel to P4C970.

The waiter returned to relight the candle in the centre of the table. He gave her an admiring smile and she fought the urge to squirm in her seat. The deep cut black dress was so not her usual style but then the whole date wasn't her usual style. She sighed and stared out of the window. Sam had barely spent a single day on Earth since her reassignment. Her team was full of eager scientists and the discoveries they were making under Molum's watchful eyes were incredible. The work kept her busy. She had finally managed to grab a couple of days Earth-side and she had hoped to meet up with her old team-mates. She had spent a hurried lunch with Daniel and Teal'c catching up the day before but the Colonel had remained elusive.

Daniel had told her that Jack still had doubts despite the fact that none of them had been able to uncover anything suspicious about the Aschen; the involvement of Kinsey and being sidelined had just made things worse. Daniel was optimistic that Jack would come round. For her own part, Sam had wondered whether Jack had other motives in avoiding her. It hadn't escaped her notice that Jack hadn't taken advantage of her reassignment to ask her out on a date. She had tried to tell herself that he was just being careful, letting some time pass before making his move so no-one would assume they had always been involved while they had been restricted by regulations. But deep down she was afraid he had simply changed his mind; that the sudden reality of being able to be together had enabled him to see his feelings for her weren't as strong as he had thought or as she had hoped.

Then, she had run into Jack in the elevator on the way out of the mountain.

 _'Hey.' Sam greeted Jack with a smile._

 _'Hey.' Jack didn't move from his position leaning against the back wall._

 _'How are you, sir?' Sam said, choosing her floor and stepping back to stand beside him._

 _Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Oh you know. Running training exercises. Writing reports. All very exciting.'_

 _She smiled at the sarcasm and tried not to notice the trace of bitterness._

 _'And you?' Jack asked, his brown eyes running over her almost reluctantly._

 _'Tired.' Sam said. 'There's a lot to learn and most of the Aschen technology is over our heads.'_

 _'You'll get it.' Jack said confidently._

 _The look in his eyes – the same look of total belief and faith in her that she'd always seen shining back from him gave Sam hope and she took a deep breath. 'Actually, I was hoping,' she began._

 _'How's Faxon?' Jack asked abruptly, suddenly shifting to stand upright. His eyes became guarded, unreadable._

 _'Joe?' Sam asked confused._

 _'Joe.' Jack repeated, his lips twisting. 'I guess you two spend a lot of time together these days.'_

 _Sam's mouth dropped open at the blatant insinuation in his voice. There was no mistaking his suggestion that she and Joe were seeing each other. She was torn between anger at his assumption and joy at his evident jealousy. 'Joe and I spend a lot of time together as colleagues; yes, sir.' She retorted, her blue eyes flashing at her former CO._

 _Jack dropped his gaze. 'Carter, it's none of my business.'_

 _'Isn't it?' She blurted out. They loved each other; of course it was his business if he thought she was seeing someone else._

 _'No.' Jack looked back at up at her sadly. 'No, it's not.'_

 _She paled at the words; they sounded final, so final._

 _The elevator slid to a halt._

 _Sam searched his gaze unaware of her own stricken expression as she tried to find any hint that he hadn't meant it the way it had sounded._

 _'See you around, Carter.' Jack murmured. He left without looking back and the door slid shut behind him._

It had hurt.

Badly.

Sam rubbed her chest as though to soothe her battered heart. She hadn't cried. She had been on base so she had sucked it up. She had waited until she had been back at her apartment before she had indulged in a crying jag and then wondered at the absurdity of grieving for a lover, a relationship, she had never truly had. Sam rolled her eyes at her reflection in the restaurant window. She had spent most of that day, praying that she wouldn't run into the Colonel again and finding that her hurt was rapidly turning into anger. When Joe had stopped by to discuss some of the Aschen demands and had invited her out again, she had found herself defiantly accepting. She sighed and reached for her wine glass. It had been a mistake.

'Sorry about that.' Joe retook his seat. 'The senator had some questions.' He picked up his wine glass.

'No problem.' Sam attempted a smile but she couldn't maintain it. She sighed, her heart pounding as she prepared to excuse herself before she did any damage to her working relationship with the man opposite. 'Joe…'

Joe looked at her quizzically. 'Uh-oh.' He pointed his wine glass at her. 'I've seen that look before.'

'It isn't anything to do with you.' Sam hurried to explain. 'You're a really nice guy and if it wasn't…I think I could really like you but I just…' she trailed away awkwardly.

'You know most of my dates wait until at least the second date before the whole it's not you, it's me speech.' Joe quipped lightly. He gave a smile.

Sam couldn't help smile back at him. She bit her lip and traced the pattern on the table cloth. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' Joe said firmly. He reached across the table and took her hand. 'I think I knew. I just hoped when you said yes.' He shrugged. 'Look, we're here now.' He said. 'Why don't we just enjoy the meal and the company as friends?'

Sam nodded. She would prefer to leave but she didn't see how she could refuse his request.

Joe raised his glass. 'To friendship.'

'Friendship.' She echoed.

Their glasses clinked lightly together in the centre of the table. Sam settled back as the waiter delivered their main courses and for a moment there was silence while they tucked into the food.

'You know if you want to talk about it I'm a good listener.' Joe offered.

Sam's eyes flew to his in surprise. 'I, er, that's a nice offer but no. Thank you.' She twirled some more pasta onto her fork and wondered how much she would have to eat before she could claim to be full.

'May I ask one question then?' Joe waved his fork at her.

She nodded quickly. 'Sure.'

'Why do you think Colonel O'Neill continues to be suspicious about our new friends?' Joe asked. 'Every time we have a briefing with him, he seems to grow more suspicious not less.'

Sam smiled. 'Experience.' She said. 'The Colonel's cynical but he's learned to be that way. It's kept us alive in the past.'

'He doesn't trust easily.' Joe surmised as he cut into his veal.

'No. He doesn't.' Sam felt a lump in her throat and reached for her water glass.

'So you think he could be right about the…uh, our new friends?' Joe smiled apologetically at his almost slip.

Sam placed the water back on the table and gave a non-committal shrug. 'I don't know. Our new friends seem to be exactly what they say they are so far but I agree with the Colonel it doesn't hurt to keep our eyes and ears open in case they're not.'

'And have you seen or heard anything at all suspicious?' Joe asked pointedly.

'No.' Sam admitted. 'I haven't.' She gestured with her knife. 'You?'

'Me?' Joe seemed surprised at the question. 'No. Nothing.' He denied.

Sam nodded. 'Neither has Daniel or Teal'c.' She forced another mouthful of food.

'Maybe Colonel O'Neill is wrong this time.' Joe suggested gently.

Sam shrugged. She couldn't bring herself to be disloyal to Jack even if she agreed with Joe's statement. With every day that passed she couldn't see that the Colonel's concerns about the Aschen had any foundation. 'I don't think it hurts to be careful.' She replied smoothly.

'Of course not.' Joe agreed. 'And if we did find something that would obviously change everything.'

Sam smiled at him warmly. 'So you'd tell if you found something?'

'Absolutely.' Joe said firmly. 'We have to do what's necessary to protect ourselves first and foremost, right?'

'Right.' Sam said. She had been right about him, she mused, pleased. Joe was one of the good guys. She was pleased when Joe changed the subject and the conversation moved to another topic as they finished their main course.

'Can I tempt you into staying for a dessert?' Joe asked as the waiter cleared their plates.

Sam shook her head. 'Thank you but I think I'll…' Her cell phone rang. She gave an apologetic smile. 'Sorry.' She reached into the small black clutch purse and pulled out the phone. 'Carter.' She said briskly.

'Sam?' Daniel sounded strange. 'You need to come to the base. The Tok'ra are arriving en masse. Apophis is attacking their base.'

'I'm on my way.' Sam ended the connection and stood up. 'I'm sorry I have to get back to the base.'

'Can I help?' Joe asked, concerned at her evident anxiety.

'No. I'll pay you back for dinner.' Sam said hurriedly. 'I have to…' she gestured behind her at the door. She barely heard his assurance he would take care of the bill before she was hurrying out into the chilly Colorado evening. She drove on automatic. She screeched into a parking spot and ran for the entrance. She signed in at security, ignoring the looks at her civilian outfit and made her way into the mountain. She made a quick pit stop to change into a BDU before she ran down to the control room. She found the rest of the old SG1 team there, watching as Tok'ra after Tok'ra filed through the open wormhole. She could see Janet in the gate room checking for injuries, marshalling the evacuees into groups.

'What happened?' Sam asked aghast.

'We don't know.' Hammond admitted. 'We received Jacob's IDC thirty minutes ago. He told us Apophis was attacking and they needed sanctuary. We let them in.'

'There's no sign of Dad yet, Carter.' Jack said quietly. 'He must be organising the evacuation the other side.'

Sam was grateful he had answered the question at the forefront of her mind before she had needed to ask it. 'Thank you, sir.'

She watched and waited anxiously. Time was ticking away. Her heart leaped with every Tok'ra that stepped through the gate; every face that wasn't her father's. She felt Jack move to her side; Daniel on the other, Teal'c behind her. They might not be officially a team any longer but they were all ignoring that technicality to support her.

Suddenly, a blast of energy shot out of the wormhole and impacted the back wall of the gate room.

Everyone ducked.

The wormhole winked out.

'Close the iris.' Hammond ordered gruffly.

Sam wet her lips. Her father wasn't among the last group; he had to still be on the planet. 'Sir, permission to…'

'We can't, Major.' Hammond said gently. 'It's far too dangerous for anyone to go through.' He took hold of her hand. 'I'm deeply sorry, Sam.'

Sam nodded. She felt the scream building in her throat; the sobs that were already crowding in her chest. She slipped her hand from the General's and pulled away. She stumbled out of the control room and down the corridor, barely aware that her SG1 team-mates followed just behind. She made it to her lab before she simply dropped to her knees.

Jack's arms went around her as she gave a keening cry and the damn broke. Her sobs came fast and furiously. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she buried her head against him. He didn't say a word; just held her as her grief poured out. Sob after sob. Pinpricks of hurt all over her body as her heart clenched against wave after wave of agony.

Eventually, her sobs lessened; her breathing evened out. She didn't pull away from him and he didn't let go of her. He had resettled them at some point; his back against the wall with her body sprawled over his lap. Her hands clung to him. She had no idea of how long Jack held her but eventually there was a tap against the closed door.

Jack stroked her hair back gently. 'We should get that.'

Sam nodded. She let him help her to her feet and didn't protest when he guided her onto a stool. She stared up at the security camera and realised it was dead. They must have switched it off to give her privacy, she mused. Given the way she had been clinging to Jack she was relieved. He might not have been her CO anymore but she didn't need to add fuel to the gossip.

He opened the door. 'Teal'c.'

'Daniel Jackson has just contacted me,' Teal'c informed him crisply, 'we are all required in the briefing room.'

Jack nodded. 'Give us a minute?'

Teal'c inclined his head.

The Colonel closed the door and walked back to her and took hold of her hand. 'Sam.'

He hadn't called her that in so long, Sam thought, a new well of tears springing.

'We need to go to the briefing room.' Jack said softly.

Sam brushed the new moisture from her cheeks. 'He's coming here next, isn't he? Apophis, I mean.'

'I think so.' Jack said quietly. His thumb brushed across her face. 'I'm sorry about Dad.' His own voice was rough with emotion; he'd liked Jacob – even liked Selmak, the Tok'ra symbiote he'd carried.

She nodded. 'I don't…' she said brokenly, 'I should tell Mark.'

'General Hammond was taking care of it.' Jack informed her gently. He sighed in frustration. 'I hate this, Sam, but you're right; Apophis is coming and we're going to need you to pull it together. _I_ need you to pull it together.'

Sam looked into his warm brown eyes; so much love and caring in them she could have drowned. Whatever reason he'd had for pushing her away the day before, it hadn't been because he didn't love her anymore, she realised. She reached up and stroked a hand over his cheek. He caught hold of her hand.

'Carter…' Jack began regretfully even as his fingers tangled with hers. She could feel the rough calluses; the blisters and scratches on the pads.

'You're going to command the Goa'uld strike force. All military personnel will be reassigned to it.' Sam surmised, her quick mind putting it altogether – the training exercises he had been leading, his protests over SG1's reassignments. 'In another five minutes, you're going to be my CO again.'

Jack nodded slowly.

'Why didn't you tell me?' She whispered.

'You're supposed to be the smart one.' Jack said gruffly. His eyes didn't leave hers. He didn't draw away as though he knew she still needed the comfort.

She fought against a wave of pain; her father's death and Jack…Jack was going to be on the frontline. It was where he belonged and the odds were that she was going to lose him too. She didn't know if she could stand that. She gently disentangled their hands and rubbed hers over her face and through her hair.

'I should wash up.' Sam murmured. 'I must look awful.'

'Not possible, Carter.' Jack said. He placed his own hands back in his pockets as though to prevent himself from touching her.

Sam slipped off the stool. She was surprised at how fragile she felt; how her legs wobbled beneath her like she was a young deer finding her feet for the first time. Fresh tears welled up and she bit her lip. She blinked them back.

'You going to be OK?'

Sam nodded. She wasn't OK; she didn't think she'd ever be OK again. She'd lost her father and her planet was going to war where it was very likely she'd lose Jack. She caught his arm as they reached the door.

'Jack.'

His eyes widened on hers at the sound of his name.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

'For what?' Jack asked.

'For being here for me.' Sam replied.

Jack smoothed a thumb over her lips and a second later, his lips were on hers. Mouths opened; tongues met in a desperate passion. His hands held her face while hers fisted in his hair. They were breathing heavily when he pulled back. Regret was heavy in his eyes; for taking advantage when she was grieving; for the fact that he couldn't promise her always…Sam stopped him from apologising with a sad smile and shook her head. They'd leave it in the room; lock it away like they always did. He opened the door and they stepped back into the corridor. They had a war to fight.

o-O-o

Year 2002

Teal'c made his way through the Aschen ship to the commander's quarters. He knocked briskly on the door.

'Come in.' Jack's voice called out impatiently.

Teal'c waited as the doors slid open and he stepped through. As the commander of the Aschen vessel, Lujo, Jack's quarters were impressive; a stateroom consisting of private sitting room and study with a large bedroom and private bathroom out to the back.

Jack sat at his desk. The steel surface was covered in plans, reports and schematics.

Teal'c wondered at how tired Jack looked. The lines that marked Jack's face told their own story of the two years they had been fighting the Goa'uld. 'O'Neill.'

'Hey.' Jack waved him into a seat and Teal'c saw his eyes flicker up to the bare patch of skin where Teal'c's gold symbol had resided. It had been gone for four months after the Aschen had found a way to remove it but Jack always seemed surprised by the change. Teal'c had to admit it always surprised him when he caught sight of himself in a mirror.

'What's up?' Jack asked pulling Teal'c's attention back to him.

'We have received word from Major Carter.' Teal'c ignored the way Jack winced at her name. 'She confirms the Aschen have modified the biogenic weapon again in the hopes of matching the physiology of Anubis. The new poison is being sent to us by courier ship and should arrive in the next seven days.'

Jack pulled a face. They had learned from hard experience that putting Apophis out of action hadn't been enough. The symbiote poison developed by the Aschen had worked remarkably well. Jaffa planets had been declared off-limits as targets; as had the new Tok'ra home base where the few survivors of Apophis's attack remained. The Jaffa had begun to rebel in force as more System Lords fell to the poison but Anubis was unlike any other Goa'uld they'd faced before. He seemed to have technology more advanced than the Goa'uld before him and he had proven impervious to the poison.

'She also wished to inform you that the new gliders will be ready for operation in two weeks.'

'They finally got that naquadria stuff to work, huh?' Jack commented without taking his eyes off the plans.

'Indeed.' Teal'c said.

'Who did the test flight?' Jack asked idly.

Teal'c wondered if his friend was thinking of their own ill-fated test flight in the X301. 'I believe Major Carter insisted on taking the glider out herself.'

'She did what?' Jack's brown eyes snapped to Teal'c.

'Major Carter is a competent pilot, O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed out seeing the rising fury in Jack's glower.

'She's a damn fine pilot but she's the only one who can figure out the Aschen tech half the time.' Jack shot back. 'She shouldn't have taken the risk.'

Teal'c stared him down. He knew Major Carter had hated the Aschen's insistence on her being assigned to their home-world during the war just as he knew O'Neill's reasons for agreeing had been valid and layered; the Major had the best chance of understanding the weapons the Aschen provided; was capable of assessing their usage in Earth driven, and more specifically O'Neill driven strategy and tactics. Yet she was also safest on the Aschen home-world. In the past year, Earth had become a nightmare for the original members of the SGC following the Stargate going public; any time they were Earth-side, they were treated like celebrities but more than that Earth remained the primary target for the Goa'uld. Teal'c believed it was partly the latter reason that O'Neill had had in mind. The Aschen had also insisted Daniel Jackson remain with Major Carter and Jack had agreed; Daniel was their best linguist, after all.

'Dammit.' Jack muttered and pushed his chair back from the desk. He stalked over to a small cabinet on the other side of the sitting room and retrieved a bottle of whiskey. He offered it to Teal'c who shook his head. Jack poured himself a glass and threw it back. His eyes watered at the sharp sting of alcohol. He collapsed into the small sofa. Teal'c got to his feet and walked over to the sitting area. He sat down.

'You should contact Major Carter.' Teal'c advised.

'And say what, Teal'c?' Jack asked bluntly. 'You want me to reprimand her for the glider stunt?'

'She has provided you with three pretexts on which to communicate.' Teal'c pointed out.

Jack scowled at him. 'We're not having this conversation.' He rested his head back against the soft cushions of the sofa and closed his eyes.

'It was you who advised me not to believe everything I read, O'Neill.' Teal'c pointed out. The last time their ship had visited Earth, a month before, the newspapers had been filled with gossip about the Major and Ambassador Faxon; 'The Golden Couple' as they had been dubbed. Teal'c believed the newspapers were incorrect in their conclusions; that his former team-mate and the Aschen Ambassador remained nothing more than friends despite the photos of them attending a White House reception together. He also knew O'Neill had not drawn the same conclusions and believed Sam was seeing Faxon. O'Neill had avoided all contact with her since.

Teal'c didn't know everything that had transpired between his team-mates but he believed they still loved each other despite the physical distance between them and the philosophical. Jack remained suspicious of the Aschen even though he fought alongside them in the war.

'She deserves to be happy, Teal'c.' Jack said opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. 'I just wish…I just wish she'd told me.'

'Perhaps there is nothing to tell.' Teal'c pointed out. He believed O'Neill was jumping to assumptions – assumptions that were leading him to pushing Major Carter away from him unfairly.

Jack sighed. 'Was there anything else?'

'You should rest.' Teal'c advised. He got to his feet.

'Teal'c?' Jack stopped his friend as he got to the door. 'Thanks.'

Teal'c bowed his bald head and left O'Neill's quarters. There would be another battle to fight the next day.

o-O-o

Year 2003

Hammond spotted the smoke curling around the side of Jack's house and smiled despite himself and the circumstances that found him at the house. He hoisted the beer out of his car and slammed the door shut. It was the only warning he was going to give Jack. He found Jack by his grill; the steaks were being burned to a cinder. Jack already had a beer and by the way he was splashing it liberally over the meat, it wasn't his first.

'Colonel.' Hammond greeted Jack fondly even as he inwardly winced at the toll the war had taken on the other man. Jack's grey hair was askew; his brown eyes sunken and shadowed. The lines that carved across the man's face were deep and heavy. Jack hadn't shaved and his lower face bristled with the beginnings of a beard. His t-shirt was stained and rumpled; his jeans looked like they had seen better days. Hammond didn't want to contemplate what the inside of the house looked like. His ears caught the faint strains of opera from the house and he smiled at the tiny hint of civilisation.

'General.' Jack managed a half-smile. 'What are you doing here?'

Hammond raised the beer he carried. 'You up for a little company?'

Jack waved at the bench on his deck. 'Pull up a chair, sir.'

The General sat down and offered Jack a fresh beer.

'What the heck, right?' Jack emptied the beer he held onto the coals of his grill and accepted the beer Hammond gave him as he took a seat next to him.

'How are you doing?' Hammond asked softly after they had both taken a gulp. Dutch courage they both needed, Hammond thought sadly.

Jack put the beer down. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands clasped loosely together. He didn't answer the question and stared sightlessly into his backyard.

'You went through hell, Jack.' Hammond said softly. 'We all know that.' Jack had spent the last two months of the war being tortured by one of Anubis's lackeys, a Goa'uld called Ba'al who had managed to miss the previous attacks of the symbiote poison. It had been Jack's former team who had tracked the Colonel down and brought him home.

Home to an Earth radically changed by the public nature of the Stargate programme, the Goa'uld war and the new Aschen alliance. Home where he was a bona fide American hero. Where the clamouring masses didn't want to know how broken Jack was; what he had sacrificed to save them. He'd pushed everyone away since his return; Sam, Daniel and finally, Teal'c.

'Forgive me, General, but I'm sure this isn't just a personal call about my mental health.' Jack stated bluntly. His gaze landed on Hammond's and the gleam of intelligence reminded Hammond painfully of another time when they'd both been much more innocent even with all of their chequered history.

'You're officially retired, Jack.' Hammond informed him sadly. 'After the stunt you pulled in the Oval Office I couldn't stop it.'

Jack gave a short bark of laughter. 'Don't worry about it, sir.' His lips twisted in a mockery of a smile. 'I knew that going in.'

'What the hell were you thinking?' Hammond asked, giving into the urge to ask him ever since he'd had the conversation with an irate President. Jack had ostensibly been there to collect a medal of honour. Instead, according to the President, he'd protested strongly against the Aschen being allowed full access to Earth with the end to the war with the Goa'uld. The President had ended up throwing him out.

'I was hoping to get through to him that handing our world over to another race wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I was out fighting the Goa'uld.' Jack said dryly.

'You have to admit the Aschen have proven themselves worthy allies.' Hammond argued. 'You can't deny that.'

'Can't I?' Jack picked up his beer. His brown eyes returned to his garden. 'You know how I was captured?' The question was asked idly.

'Why do I think I'm not going to like this answer?' Hammond sighed. He took another gulp of his own drink.

Both men ignored the stink of burning meat.

'The Aschen said they had a contact who knew Ba'al's location.' Jack raised the bottle to his lips and tilted it. 'The contact would only meet with me. It was a set-up.'

'Every war has its share of bad intelligence and bad calls, Jack.' Hammond pointed out. 'They gave Major Carter a ship to find you.'

'Covering themselves. I wasn't meant to come back from the war.' Jack stated emotionlessly. 'If it wasn't for…' his voice trailed away and his gaze dropped. He took a deep breath and recollected himself. 'The Aschen can't be trusted and we're just inviting them onto the planet without any restrictions at all? With everything we know they can do? And giving them control of the Stargate?' He shook his head.

'You feel that strongly?' Hammond checked. His pale blue eyes took in Jack's sincerity; he believed what he was saying – that he had been set up by the Aschen, that they had expected him to die in the war, that they weren't to be trusted with Earth. He sighed heavily. 'I don't know what to do here, Jack.'

'You're still on the inside.' Jack said. 'Just…promise me, you won't stop looking.'

'For what?' Hammond asked.

'For whatever it is that will finally get everyone to believe me.' Jack said wryly. He gestured with the bottle. 'Somewhere, sometime, they're going to trip up, General.'

Hammond gave a huff of laughter. 'You're that certain?'

'I'm that certain.' Jack said. His eyes were steady.

'Well, I guess I still owe you for that business with the NID back before all of this started.' Hammond mused. He nodded. 'I'll keep my eyes out, Jack, I promise.'

'Thank you, sir.' Jack raised his beer bottle and they toasted the agreement.

Hammond lowered his drink and his nose wrinkled at the increasingly acrid smell of the charcoal steaks. 'What about you, Jack? What will you do?'

'Oh, I have plans.' Jack smiled bitterly. 'I'm going to head to my cabin. Go fishing and ignore the rest of the world for a while.' He shrugged. 'Maybe I'll get a dog.'

'What about your team?' Hammond questioned gently. 'They're all worried about you.'

Jack shrugged. 'They're not my team anymore and besides, they're all going places. Carter's heading up that new Aschen Science team reporting out of the Pentagon; Daniel's got that Cultural Liaison gig and Teal'c's going to be elected leader of Chulak whether he wants it or not.'

Hammond laughed at the latter. Teal'c had led the Jaffa to victory but it had seemed to be a surprise to him in the wake of their success that they expected him to continue with the mantle of leader.

'They don't need me dragging them down into my mess.' Jack said firmly. He looked at his bottle. 'They got me out of…they got me out of there. That's enough.'

'Is it?' Hammond shook his head. 'If you told them what you've told me…'

'There's still no evidence even I know that.' Jack snapped. 'Just this gut feeling that we're walking into a trap.' He grimaced at his sharp tone and sent Hammond an apologetic look. 'It's been four years since we were SG1, sir. I can't expect them to follow me just on faith these days.'

'I think you're wrong about that, Jack.' Hammond said softly. He had seen them when Jack had gone missing. He knew what they had done to find him. 'Promise me one thing.'

The younger man looked at him quizzically.

'No matter what happens, when they need you, don't turn them away; be there for them.' Hammond said firmly. 'You owe them that much.'

Jack nodded slowly.

Hammond stood up and put his mostly full beer bottle onto the table. 'I'll see myself out.'

'General.' Jack stood up and drew himself into a semblance of a military position. 'It's been an honour, sir.'

'The honour was all mine, Colonel.' Hammond replied.

Hammond made his way back around the house. He shook his bald head sadly as he got back into his car. He looked at the house for a long moment, his fingers drumming restlessly against the steering wheel.

 _'It's been four years since we were SG1…'_

It seemed like four minutes, Hammond mused wryly. It seemed like four minutes ago he had watched SG1 take apart a cocky young team of Marines with team-work, commitment to each other, commitment to winning. He figured if Jack told his former team-mates his suspicions they would line up with him in a heartbeat but he could appreciate Jack's desire to protect them from the fallout of his actions.

Hammond sighed and started the engine, pulling out of the drive. He could only hope that Jack's former team-mates wouldn't allow the Colonel to drift too far from them, and maybe, just maybe he could find that elusive proof the Colonel thought he needed to completely to get them back on his side. He knew he still owed Jack. The Colonel had joked that Hammond might have to buy back his soul once; Hammond figured giving him back SG1 would have the same value.

 **Part Three: Derailed**

Year 2004

Rain was coming down in a steady persistent stream. It made everything grey; the sky, the clouds, the crosses that marked the graves. Perhaps it was fitting weather for a funeral. Janet didn't notice the rain although the grey fog suited her mood. She stood tautly at attention, her grief quietly hidden under a professional mask. It was a matter of respect for the man they buried; General Hammond.

Heart attack.

Sudden.

Unexpected.

Janet didn't know what to make of it. She had been his doctor for a long time. His heart had been in perfect health; _he_ had been in perfect health. Sure, he could have lost a few pounds, done a bit more exercise, eaten less red meat but he had been healthy. She would have staked her reputation on it.

Yet the Aschen doctors had been insistent; heart attack. Caro, the Ashen she worked with, had pointed out quite logically that heart attacks sometimes did happen to humans; that sometimes it was sudden, unexpected and unexplainable. Janet had been unable to deny the truth of that but it hadn't given her any comfort.

She remembered his call from the night before he had died asking her to meet with him. He had something urgent he needed her to review or see…she could hardly remember the words. She had hesitated. Her workload of assessing and reviewing the medical advances that the Aschen were introducing kept her busy at the Air Force Academy hospital. The SGC existed only in name since the Stargate itself had moved to Washington six months previously and she rarely worked in the confines of the mountain anymore. The medical officer on duty was usually more than capable of dealing with the occasional necessity for first aid since there were no SG teams bursting through the wormhole injured and dying. She would move herself in less than a month; he had authorised her transfer a few weeks before his death. In the end, despite her workload and her sneaking suspicion that he simply wanted an opportunity to wish her well, she had agreed to go into the base. She could still feel the shock of getting there; of Walter telling her the news of the General's death. It didn't seem real.

Tears welled but Janet refused to let them fall, blinking them back.

Her dark eyes drifted away from the flag covered coffin. The General's family – his daughter, her husband and their children – were sitting in the first row of the seating area, dignitaries in the row behind including the President's official representative, Richard Woolsey, and Ambassador Faxon. Behind them, the distant relatives and friends filled the rest of the chairs.

Janet stood with the other remaining staff of the SGC. It was a small group of military staff. They'd reduced down to a skeleton set-up after the war had ended and the Stargate's move. The civilian scientists were few; most worked from Washington or Area 51. Janet allowed her gaze to skip the familiar faces of her SGC colleagues and move to old friends.

Colonel O'Neill stood silently; he was wearing his uniform as a mark of respect for Hammond. She knew it had only been the General's intervention that had allowed him to retain the honourable status that allowed him to continue wearing it at official events. Not that she had seen the Colonel at any event since his retirement; not at the official signing of the new Earth-Ashen Alliance, not at the Stargate's official opening to the public. He had to all intents and purposes disappeared. If it hadn't been for the occasional letter he sent to Cassie, Janet would have been concerned about whether he was alive. Janet dropped her gaze.

She couldn't blame him for wanting to leave everything behind. She remembered all to well the state of the Colonel when SG1 had rescued him from Ba'al and brought him home. His body had barely been marked; apparently Ba'al didn't mind putting him in the sarcophagus to recover from torture and in many cases, death. The withdrawal had been a doozy but physically he had come back almost untouched – at least on the surface – his mind and his soul had been another matter entirely. She had seen the horrors he had endured in his eyes; read the merest details in his brief report. She had been astounded when he had somehow found the strength to recover. Her eyes landed on him again and took in the shadowed eyes and hollow face. Maybe recover was the wrong word.

The woman beside him looked vibrant and beautiful in comparison. Sam had always been beautiful, Janet thought wistfully, and time hadn't done anything to change that. The war hadn't taken the same toll on the Lieutenant Colonel; Sam had been safe on the Aschen home-world although Janet knew she had worked hard to ensure Earth's survival. Janet briefly considered that the Colonel had protected her in assigning her somewhere where she could make the most difference without seeing any of the action; without getting touched further by the inevitable loss and pain that came with fighting a war. It hadn't been until the Colonel himself had gone MIA that Sam had gone out into the frontlines. Maybe the Colonel had thought Sam had lost enough with the death of her father. Sam's blue eyes were filled with grief as she looked out at Hammond's coffin. Janet knew Sam was effectively grieving for the loss of another parental figure in her life. She felt a flood of sympathy for her friend.

Teal'c stood on the other side of Sam. He was dressed in heavy blue Jaffa robes; a heavy chain of office denoted his status as Jaffa Leader. He could have sat with the dignitaries but he had chosen to stand with his friends. She almost smiled at the behaviour; so very Teal'c like. She glanced over his bare head and wondered if she would ever get used to the lack of his Goa'uld symbol. His dark eyes were unreadable and his face impassive.

Janet's gaze moved almost unwillingly to the last man in the group; Daniel. He had aged well; he had also been safe and protected on the Aschen home-world for the most part and immersed in his previous occupation of archaeology, he had slimmed down the muscles he had acquired as part of a frontline team. He was fit but he looked more like the Daniel she had first met in a crowded infirmary room rather than the soldier he had become before meeting the Aschen. Janet wondered whether Daniel knew the Colonel had protected him too; she doubted it. She frowned and lowered her gaze. She didn't want him to catch her looking at him.

Her mind raced back to the previous year and Daniel's return from the Aschen home-world. Her cheeks flushed. They had dated; become lovers for a time before distance had caused them to drift apart. It just hadn't worked. The end had been friendly enough but they were still very much in the awkward stage. She figured there would be a time when they would be past it; when they would simply be friends again.

Her eyes shifted back to the coffin, bounced off it and moved back to the mourners. SG1 – she would always think of them that way – had drifted together without discussion or thought. Janet glanced past the funeral crowd to where a gaggle of journalists had gathered. Vultures, she thought angrily. She knew they were only there to get their photos of them grieving. Janet guessed the rare sighting of Jack had also probably roused their curiosity.

The bugle call wrenched her attention back to the funeral. She tried but she couldn't help the tear that crawled down her cheek as the flag was handed over and the guns fired.

The crowds began to disperse and a moment later she was being ushered into a car and driven to the reception at the General's home. She lost the next hour milling around with the crowd in the downstairs' rooms, sipping on a drink she didn't want, nibbling on canapés she didn't taste. She escaped into the garden.

Janet drew in a shaky breath. She wrapped her overcoat around her tightly and raised her face to the drizzling rain.

'You're going to catch your death, Doc.'

Jack's voice had her whirling around in shock. He stood by the house, out of sight of the windows, near to the door. She realised she had walked right past him and hadn't seen him. She walked back over to him.

'It's good to see you, sir.'

'Jack.' The Colonel corrected with a frown. 'I'm retired.' He huddled closer to the wall.

'Are you OK?' Janet couldn't help the question.

'You're not my doctor anymore.' Jack pointed out; his tone was easy, his eyes were deadly serious. 'You don't get to ask me that.'

'How about as a friend?' Janet shot back. Her dark eyes assessed him. He looked tired; gaunt. She wondered if he was sleeping; eating. He had refused the psychological assistance the Air Force had offered on his retirement.

Jack's face softened almost imperceptibly. 'I'm OK.' He jerked his head toward the door. 'It's just a little crowded in there.'

'Yeah.' Janet took another deep breath, relishing the rush of air into her lungs.

'How's Cassie?' Jack asked gently. Janet knew he would have noticed the absence of Janet's adopted daughter immediately.

'She was too upset to come.' Janet grimaced. 'And I didn't want to put her through the press and,' she waved a hand at the door, 'this.' She looked at him. 'She said you wrote to her.'

Jack shrugged. 'I heard from Daniel she had decided to do archaeology as her major. I wrote to tell her not to let him corrupt her.'

Janet smiled. 'She loves it.' She shoved her hands in her pockets. 'Daniel said he'd take her on as an assistant when she's not in school.' A faint blush lit her cheeks.

'I heard you two had split up.' Jack commented bluntly, destroying her tenuous hope that he hadn't heard. 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.' Janet said softly. 'It just wasn't to be, I guess.'

Jack's lips twisted and his eyes dropped from hers. She figured he was thinking about his own feelings for a certain blonde Air Force officer and considering whether that had been ill-fated too. She shuffled feeling awkward. 'I didn't realise you and Daniel were in touch again.'

Jack shrugged. 'He sends me letters.'

'You should reply to them.' Janet chided him.

'They're better off without me, Doc.' Jack pushed away from the wall. His gaze drifted into the open backyard. 'I'm not exactly welcome in the circles they occupy these days.'

Janet shook her head. 'It doesn't matter to them.'

'It should.' Jack said brusquely.

Time to change the subject, Janet thought. Her eyes swept over the open space of grass, plants and trees. She gave a short laugh.

'What?' Jack asked bemused.

She turned to look at him and smiled. 'You remember that barbeque the General had just after he was reinstated?'

Jack nodded. 'Sure.'

'I was just remembering the volleyball game; SG1 against a team of Marines.' Janet reminisced.

Jack grinned. 'We whipped their butts.'

'General Hammond knew you would.' Janet smiled softly as Jack's eyebrow quirked upwards and she was reminded of Teal'c. 'Cassie was insistent you would win. She hero-worshipped you so much she couldn't contemplate even the possibility that you would lose.' She explained. 'The General,' her breath caught in the back of her throat and she had to clear it to continue, 'the General agreed with her. He told her that he would never bet against SG1.'

Jack's eyes filled with sadness. 'Good times.' He said lightly.

Janet nodded. 'Good times.' Her breath caught again and she could feel her control wobble. She shook her head in denial as it broke. The Colonel ignored her protests and gently pulled her into a hug as she cried and grieved for the great commander they had both lost.

o-O-o

Daniel nodded politely to Woolsey and wondered how he excused himself without being rude. As though Daniel had summoned him telepathically, Teal'c appeared by his side.

'If you will excuse us, Mister Woolsey, Daniel Jackson and I need to discuss an urgent matter.'

Woolsey's eyes darkened with suspicion but he nodded. 'Of course.' He said dryly, clearly unconvinced that it was anything but an excuse.

Daniel gave a small apologetic smile and followed Teal'c out into a quiet corner of the hallway. 'Thank you for the rescue.'

Teal'c inclined his head. 'I do need to discuss an urgent matter with you, Daniel Jackson.'

'You do?' Daniel blinked and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

'Indeed.' Teal'c's eyes settled on his seriously. 'Have you spoken with Colonel O'Neill?'

'Not since the cemetery.' Daniel shook his head in bemusement. They hadn't spoken in the car on the way to the house. Each of the former members of SG1 had seemingly been lost in their own thoughts.

Teal'c nodded as though Daniel had confirmed his understanding. 'He is in the garden.'

'He is?' Daniel glanced out of the small side window. The rain had decreased to a drizzle, but it was still raining. Jack had to be getting soaked.

'Doctor Fraiser was with him until a moment ago.' Teal'c continued, clasping his hands behind his back.

Daniel shifted his weight, uncomfortable under the Jaffa's steady gaze. He wondered if Teal'c somehow knew about his brief relationship with Janet. He had never told him and the Jaffa had been on Chulak the entire time Daniel had been involved with Janet.

'She has departed.' Teal'c informed him crisply.

'Teal'c…'

Teal'c's look stopped Daniel from continuing. 'I believe we should go and talk with Colonel O'Neill.'

Daniel breathed a small sigh of relief. 'I'm not so sure he wants to talk to us.' He murmured thinking over all the unanswered letters he had sent.

'He is still our friend and brother.' Teal'c said firmly.

'You're right.' Daniel adjusted his glasses again. 'You find Sam; I'll go and, uh, talk to him.'

Teal'c bowed his head and headed back into the den. Daniel grabbed an umbrella from the hall stand and made his way through the house and out into the backyard. It took him a moment to locate the older man. Jack stood leaning against the wall of the house, hands in the pockets of his uniform overcoat. His back was to Daniel and he showed no signs of having heard the archaeologist come out yet Daniel knew it was an act. Jack was aware of his presence and ignoring him.

Not for the first time in the year Jack had shunned them, Daniel felt a trickle of hurt and not for the first time, he reminded himself that Jack had been through a terrible ordeal…

 _The cell was being controlled by some kind of gravity field._

 _Sam looked at the controls and frowned. 'This is going to take a while.' Her eyes glanced into the cell and Daniel followed her gaze to the man lying at the bottom. Jack wasn't moving._

 _Daniel looked at the drop and swallowed. 'Let me in.' He said, heedless of the sounds of weapons fire nearby. Teal'c was taking care of Ba'al's guards._

 _Sam nodded and opened the door. He climbed gingerly down until he was hanging by his fingertips to the edge of the doorway. He let go and slid the rest of the way. He landed with a bump but he was in one piece. He crawled over to Jack._

 _The military man didn't move, remaining in a foetal position. His clothes stank; the black t-shirt was pitted with tears, stiff from old congealed blood and the BDU pants Jack wore weren't in any better condition. His feet were bare; dirty but no signs of injury. His silver hair was matted with sweat and grease. His brown eyes were open; shocked and there was an absence of presence in them that worried Daniel. It was though Jack had willed himself somewhere else._

 _'Jack?' Daniel approached him cautiously. 'Jack.' He said more insistently._

 _'Jack blinked at him. His eyes looked at him curiously. Daniel felt a frisson of concern._

 _'Daniel.' Jack said gruffly. His voice was hoarse probably from lack of use, Daniel mused._

 _'That's right.' Daniel said gently. 'It's me.'_

 _'Daniel.' Jack said again. He closed his eyes. 'You're not really here.'_

 _'I'm here.' Daniel assured him._

 _'No, you're not.' Jack murmured tiredly. 'I've seen you before but you're never really here.' He sighed deeply. 'You're safe.'_

 _'Jack,' Daniel said urgently, 'I'm here.'_

 _'No, you're not.' Jack insisted._

 _'Yes, I am.' Daniel said._

 _'No, you're not.' Jack retorted._

 _'Yes, I am.'_

 _'No.'_

 _'Yes.' Daniel reached out and touched Jack's arm. 'I'm here.'_

 _Jack's eyes snapped open. They suddenly focused in on the archaeologist and Daniel felt a wave of relief as reason returned to the brown depths. 'Daniel.'_

 _'It's me.' Daniel confirmed again._

 _Jack's hand suddenly grabbed his. 'You're here?' His pale face blanched to pure white. 'Oh God, Ba'al got you?'_

 _'No, no.' Daniel assured him. 'We're here to get you out.' He gestured at the doorway._

 _Jack's gaze shifted and his eyes widened at the sight of Sam working on the gravity controls._

 _Sam looked up as though she could sense his eyes on her._

 _The look they shared had Daniel averting his gaze. It was too intimate; too revealing of the suppressed love the couple shared. Jack's hand tightened on Daniel's as though he needed something to hold onto._

 _'Don't worry, sir.' Sam called out. 'I'll have you out in a minute.'_

Daniel could remember Sam had been true to her word. They had helped Jack out of Ba'al's complex and into the small Aschen ship they had procured for the rescue. Jack had barely spoken throughout the journey. He had acquiesced to a shower and clean clothes but then he had curled up in a bunk and ignored them. Daniel had wondered if Jack had irrationally blamed them for not being with him on the mission he had been captured by Ba'al.

When they had got to Earth and transported to the SGC, Jack had thanked them roughly and fallen silent again. They had tried to stay with him during his recovery but all of them had other responsibilities and they had been pulled away within a few days. Daniel wondered whether Jack blamed them for that too. Leaving him alone to face the sarcophagus withdrawal; Daniel wet his lips guiltily, remembering how Jack had stayed with him. Then there had been the whole business of Jack's protest about the Aschen at the White House and his retirement. They hadn't heard from him since. Daniel had almost been surprised to see him at the church for the service. He knew it was a sign of how much respect and admiration Jack had for Hammond that he had showed at all.

'Jack.' Daniel walked round to face the military man.

Jack looked at him evenly as though daring Daniel to call Jack on ignoring him. 'Daniel.'

'You're getting wet.' Daniel noted, desperately trying to search for a neutral topic.

Jack's eyebrows rose slightly but he remained silent.

Daniel breathed out in an exasperated huff. 'Teal'c said Janet was out here before.'

'She was.' Jack agreed easily. He nodded at the archaeologist. 'What went wrong with you two anyway?'

'I don't know.' Daniel regretted mentioning the petite doctor and, more, regretted the confessions he had poured out in his letters. Jack probably hadn't read them, he thought hopefully.

'I thought you realised you weren't ready to be with someone seriously yet.'

Jack's blunt statement wiped Daniel's hope out in one massive blow but hard on the heels of that was the knowledge that Jack had read his letters. 'You read my letters.'

Jack moved position as he reacted to the accusatory tone in Daniel's voice.

'You couldn't write back?' Daniel demanded.

'It's not really my thing.' Jack shot back.

Daniel sighed. It was only the truth. 'Why didn't you call? We've been worried.'

'We?' Jack arched his eyebrow delicately.

'You know…SG1.' Daniel replied, rubbing his nose.

'There is no SG1 anymore.' Jack pointed out tiredly. The kitchen door opened again and Teal'c and Sam stepped out.

Daniel smiled smugly and Jack shot him a look as he pushed away from the wall.

Sam nodded at him from under her umbrella. 'Sir.'

'Jack.' He corrected stiffly, his brown eyes raking over her. 'I'm retired these days, Carter.'

She held out her hand and he looked down at the bottles of beer she carried. Jack took one with a nod of thanks. Teal'c handed Daniel a bottle as the Jaffa stepped under Daniel's umbrella. Sam gestured at Jack to do the same with her.

Jack grimaced. 'I'm already wet, Carter.'

Sam took the decision out of his hands and moved closer, covering his head with the nylon fabric.

'To General Hammond.' Teal'c offered, raising the bottle of ginger ale he held.

'To General Hammond.' They all echoed.

'I can't believe he's gone.' Sam sighed. Her blue eyes gleamed with moisture and she ducked her head. Jack took a step toward her without thought.

'Neither can I.' Daniel said sadly. He gave a small smile. 'You know I don't think I ever told him how much I…' he shook his head. 'He was a good man.'

'The best.' Jack agreed gruffly.

'He was a great warrior.' Teal'c added solemnly.

'I'm going to miss him.' Sam said thickly.

'We're all going to miss him, Carter.' Jack admitted.

They stood in the rain sipping at their drinks; the pitter-patter against the umbrellas a reassuring drumbeat in the comfortable silence.

Jack's eyes drifted out to the back yard and his lips curved upward a little as he remembered his conversation with Janet.

'Sir?'

Jack shot Sam a look of mock annoyance and she raised her beer in apology.

'I was just wondering what made you smile.' Sam said softly, gesturing at the wide open space.

'The Doc and I were talking earlier.' Jack said honestly. 'She was reminding me of that time we played volleyball against the Marines.'

They all smiled even Teal'c's face softened.

'I believe you would say we reigned.' Teal'c said with satisfaction.

'Ruled, Teal'c.' Jack corrected, pointing at the Jaffa with his bottle. 'We ruled.' He took a sip. 'Doc said Hammond told Cassie he'd never bet against SG1.'

'We couldn't have done half of what we achieved without him.' Sam said. 'The number of times he supported us against the odds or was just there for us.'

'Well, when you think about it, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here.' Daniel commented absently.

The others looked at him.

'Oh, I mean, you know because of nineteen-sixty-nine.' Daniel explained. He gestured wildly with his bottle sending an arc of beer into the nearby lawn. 'If General Hammond hadn't helped us get home or actually, if he hadn't allowed us to leave…or…' he frowned in consternation.

Sam and Jack exchanged an amused look.

'Time travel.' Daniel muttered with an embarrassed smile.

'I knew what you meant.' Sam assured him.

'You did?' Jack teased.

'I too believe that we owe our existence to General Hammond.' Teal'c stated. 'It was he who allowed us first to serve together as SG1.'

Jack drained the rest of his beer. 'So…I don't know about you guys,' he said, rocking back on his heels, 'but I could go for a steak. I've got a new barbeque back at my old place if you guys want to check it out.' He delivered the invitation casually as though it hadn't been a whole year since he had talked with them.

'I could go for a steak.' Daniel asked brightly.

Teal'c inclined his head in agreement. 'I would enjoy a meal before returning to Chulak.'

Jack looked at Sam guardedly. She had remained quiet. 'You in, Carter or do you have to be some place else?'

'I'm in.' Sam said firmly, meeting his brown gaze with almost defiant blue eyes. 'There's nowhere else I have to be.'

Daniel nodded in satisfaction; a warm glow spreading through him despite the cold and wet. SG1 were back together.

o-O-o

Jack closed the door and tried to ignore the way his heart was pounding and the way his stomach was churning. Indigestion, he thought derisively, refusing to acknowledge that his nerves were down to the blonde Air Force officer in his kitchen. He looked back at the closed front door. Daniel and Teal'c had just left; they'd both had to return to Washington. It had been easier than Jack had thought to slip back into the old team dynamic and he figured they had all needed the last few hours. Hammond's death had hit them all hard. The simple meal of steak and salad had given them the opportunity to reminisce about the early days of the Stargate programme. They had all avoided talk of the last few years; of the war or the Aschen.

The clatter of plates reminded Jack he wasn't alone. Sam had remained behind to help with the clean-up. He wet his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. It had been four years since their confessions of caring more for each other than they should; since they had realised their feelings for each other ran deeper than attraction and friendship. He shook his head. It had been four years and they had spent most of that time apart. He doubted her feelings were the same although his own hadn't changed an iota; he loved her.

Sam had her Ambassador, Jack reminded himself sternly. The papers were filled with photos of the couple; picture after picture of her on Joe Faxon's arm at one Washington event after another. Picture after picture of her looking beautiful; happy. Jack didn't want to admit even to himself how he devoured every morsel; how he wondered if things had been different if it would have been him on her arm…

He thrust a hand through his silver hair. He had to stop thinking about her that way. He stuck his hands in his pants' pockets and walked back into the kitchen. He stood awkwardly by the breakfast bar as Sam washed up at the sink, the sleeves of her uniform shirt rolled up.

'You don't have to do this.' Jack said quietly.

Sam looked over her shoulder. 'I don't mind. We helped to create the mess after all.'

'You have work in the morning.' Jack pointed out. 'I'm retired.'

'Actually,' Sam murmured, 'I don't have work.'

Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'You don't?' He blurted out.

'No.' Sam turned round to face him. There was a hint of pink in her cheeks. 'I took a couple of days.'

Jack placed a hand on his chest dramatically. 'Samantha Carter voluntarily taking vacation; am I hearing this right?'

'I know,' Sam smiled at his antics and turned back to the washing, 'it's just…' she shrugged, 'when I heard about Uncle George…' her voice broke.

Jack had always been helpless against an upset Carter. He closed the space between them and hugged her. She buried her face in his chest and he felt his shirt dampen as her hot tears soaked the thin fabric. He could feel her sobs; her hands clutching at the back of his shirt. One hand buried itself in her hair as the other pulled her closer. He closed his own eyes against the sting of answering grief. He dipped his head into the crook of her neck and held on.

Sam eased away slowly and Jack let her go. She swiped at her face with the back of her hand and he offered her a tissue. She took it was a murmured thanks.

'Sorry.' Sam scrubbed at her eyes and blew her nose. 'It's just brought back everything with my Dad.'

Jack reached out and stroked away another tear as it travelled down her cheek. He realised what he was doing and dropped his hand. He stuck it back in his pocket. 'It's good you're taking a couple of days.'

Sam nodded. 'Well, I should probably leave you in peace and go find a hotel.' She gave a tremulous smile.

'Hotel?' Jack questioned.

'I, uh, didn't really plan this very well.' Sam admitted, blushing. 'I'd thought I'd crash with Janet but I didn't get a chance to mention it to her and it's late. I don't want to disturb her.'

'Stay.' Jack almost smiled at the surprise on her face. He knew he'd shocked her; he'd shocked himself.

Sam's hand traced the edge of the sink absently. 'Are you sure?'

Jack shrugged as though it didn't matter to him and knew he desperately wanted her to stay despite the voice in his head telling him to let her go. 'If you think Joe would mind, I understand if you want to go somewhere else, Carter.'

She looked at him oddly. 'Joe?'

'Faxon.' Jack said shortly.

Sam frowned. 'Don't believe everything you read in the newspapers.' She replied tersely. She motioned at him. 'I, uh, I just don't want to put you out.'

'I have a spare room, Carter. It's no big deal.' His eyes met hers. 'There's nothing wrong with one old friend putting up another when they're in town, is there?'

'No.' Sam agreed softly. She smiled and nodded. 'Thank you.' She waved at the door. 'I'll just get my things from the car.' She had driven a rental to his house from Hammond's, following Daniel's car and Jack's own truck.

'I'll get it.' Jack offered quickly. 'Bag in the trunk?'

She nodded. He walked out before she could say anything else. He plucked the keys from the hall table and skipped out of the house. He opened the trunk and pulled out the small suitcase. He locked the car back up and walked back to the house. He took the suitcase down to the spare bedroom and placed it on the floor before he took out spare linen from the closet and made up the bed. He had just finished when Sam appeared in the doorway.

'The dishes are done.' Sam said shyly. She gestured back at the bathroom. 'Are you OK if I take a shower?'

Jack nodded dumbly. He cleared his throat. 'Sure. I'll get you some towels.' He reached back into the closet and pulled out two fluffy white bath towels. 'Here you go. I'll get out of your way.' He made his way to his bedroom and sat down heavily on the bed, his head in his hands.

Get a grip, Jack admonished himself. He was acting like he had never been around a woman before. He dropped his hands and stared at the floor. He hadn't dated in the past year and before that…it had been before Ba'al, the night after he had seen the first newspaper with Sam on Faxon's arm. He had picked up a random blonde in a bar on a wave of hurt. The woman had been fun and accommodating. It had been meaningless and he had spent the entire time fantasising that she was someone else…someone who was naked in his bathroom that very minute and who had just indicated she wasn't with Faxon after all.

Jack got to his feet and stripped his own uniform off quickly, changing into jeans and a sweatshirt. It didn't matter, he told himself. She was still out of bounds. She was grieving for Hammond; for her father. He should focus on giving her a soft place to land; a friend. He made his way back into the living room and lit the fire. He flipped the overhead lights off and snapped on the lamps around the room. He worried briefly whether it was too intimate and decided to switch the TV on to break the cosy atmosphere.

When Sam finally made her way into the den, she found him sitting on the sofa, legs up on the coffee table with a big bowl of popcorn watching The Wizard of Oz.

Jack patted the cushion next to him. 'You're just in time.' He said, glancing at her. She had dressed similarly in old jeans that molded to her body and a sweater that had clearly seen better days.

Sam sat down next to him and reached into the bowl on his lap. 'What have I missed?'

'Dorothy just killed the Wicked Witch.' Jack informed her with a smile. She snuggled into the cushions.

It seemed like no time before the movie was over. Jack pressed the remote to kill the TV and looked down at Sam. She had shifted closer; her head was resting on his shoulder. A part of him wanted to pretend that they could stay the same way forever. He nudged her gently. 'Sam.'

She didn't stir.

'Carter.' Jack said more insistently.

Her eyes opened and she shifted away from him. 'Sir?'

He grimaced and wondered if she would always call him by the honorific. 'Jack.'

'Jack.' Sam corrected yawning. 'Sorry. I guess I fell asleep.'

'We should both get some sleep.' Jack said. They got up and said goodnight in the hallway. He let her use the bathroom first before using it himself. He took a quick shower; dressed in a clean pair of boxers and climbed into his bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

Sam was just down the hall.

In his spare room.

In his spare bed.

He turned over restlessly. She was grieving and just because she wasn't with Faxon, it didn't mean she would feel the same way about Jack after so much time. Jack repressed a snort. He was even more damaged than he had been four years before. She deserved better. It was his final thought as he drifted into sleep.

The nightmare crept up on him slowly…the sound of Jaffa…a blue barrier between him and Sam…no way through; no way around it…he couldn't reach her…couldn't save her…Ba'al torturing Sam the way he had tortured Jack…putting blades against her skin slicing it open…acid dripping across her creamy flesh…she was screaming at him to help her; to save her…and he was trapped in the sarcophagus, battering on the sides, desperately trying to get out…she was calling for him…

'Jack!'

Jack's eyes flew open. He panted, his heart beating wildly in his chest; his pulse racing. He tried to get his bearings as he drank in the sight of Sam sitting beside him on the bed, her hand on his bare chest covering the dog tags he still wore. He brought his own hand, trembling, to cover hers.

'Carter?'

Their fingers tangled together.

'I'm here.' Sam assured him. She cupped his rough cheek with her other hand. 'I'm here, Jack.'

His free hand reached up and did the same to her; his thumb tracing over her cheekbone, over her firm lips. 'You're here.'

She leaned into his touch.

Jack sat up in a swift move that took Sam by surprise but she didn't get up. 'Leave.' He said roughly even as his hand slid into her hair to hold her in place.

Sam shook her head.

Jack leaned forward and captured her lips with his. It was slow and gentle; reverent. He pulled back; a final chance for her to run. He looked at her in the semi-darkness of his room. He shouldn't; he knew that. But her eyes remained on his. They moved together, kissing each other fiercely. They broke the kiss as Jack stripped the t-shirt Sam wore from her body. He tugged her under the covers and the rest of the night was lost as they lost themselves in each other.

o-O-o

Sam woke slowly. She stretched languidly and frowned when she realised the bed was empty apart from her. She sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest. She blushed at the sight of her t-shirt on the chair. Jack must have picked it up, Sam mused. Her eyes went to the clock on his bedside table and widened at the time. She had slept right through the morning; it was no wonder Jack had gotten up although she couldn't help but be disappointed he hadn't been with her when she woke. She listened for him but couldn't hear anything. She dived into the bathroom, showering and dressing in record time. She lingered in the spare room suddenly unsure. She took a deep breath and made her through the house.

Sam found Jack in the kitchen. 'Hey.' She smiled uncertainly.

'Hey.' Jack said gruffly. He gestured at the coffee pot. 'You want one?'

She tried not to feel disheartened and nodded. 'Sure. Coffee's good.' She pulled a face as he turned away to pour the drink. She tried to ignore the sick feeling in her gut that he considered their night together a mistake. He couldn't, she tried to reassure herself; they had been amazing together. It had been everything she had ever dreamt; passionate and loving, magical. She had never felt so connected to another living soul and she could have sworn he felt the same.

She took the mug he handed her and took a fortifying sip hardly tasting the bitter brew. Her eyes remained on his closed expression. Her lips twisted. 'You're regretting it, aren't you?'

Jack leaned back against the kitchen counter and faced her. His brown eyes caught hers. 'I don't regret it.' He said honestly. 'Last night was…'

'Incredible?' Sam supplied.

He smiled at her. 'I could go with that.'

Her head tilted to the side as Sam examined him intently. 'You think I regret it?'

'Carter.' Jack frowned and folded his arms over his chest, pulling his blue sweater taut. 'I…you're grieving.'

'So are you.' Sam pointed out. She put the mug down and without thinking twice kissed him. He didn't respond at first but as her lips moved over his insistently, he growled low in his throat and the next moment, Sam found herself pulled firmly against him as he deepened the kiss. When the kiss ended, she stepped back and picked up her mug. 'So what do you want to do today?'

His stunned look had her smiling. He sighed and rubbed a hand through his silver hair. 'I was going to head up to the cabin.'

'Fishing?' Sam smiled; she'd always had to turn down his invitations before but now…

'Fishing.' Jack confirmed.

He looked like he expected her to say no, she realised. Sam nodded. 'OK.'

'Sam…'

'I'm going to need lunch first though.' Sam said, trying to tease him. 'Someone made me hungry.'

'Sam.' Jack said more firmly. 'We need to talk about this.'

'Why?' Sam looked at him unaware her desperation for him not to question what had happened between them was written clearly on her face.

Jack reached behind him on the counter and handed her the newspaper. She looked blankly at the headline; 'World Disarms'.

'Did you know about this?' Jack asked evenly.

She looked up at him and threw the paper down on the counter beside her. 'It was part of the new Alliance agreement.'

'You mean the same agreement that gave an alien race complete and total access to Earth?' Jack shot back.

Sam stared at him. 'You can't still be worried about the Aschen.'

Jack's face smoothed into an impassivity she hated. 'They're asking us to disarm, Carter.'

'To replace our weapons with new Aschen technology that will help us if we get invaded again.' Sam argued.

'And will it work on them?' Jack asked pointedly. 'If they became a threat to us, would we be able to use these new weapons on the Aschen?'

'The Aschen aren't a threat to us.' Sam said, crossing her arms tightly. She frowned. 'We investigated, remember, Jack? We didn't find anything.' She bit her lip as Jack remained stoically silent. 'We couldn't have defeated the Goa'uld without them. They've done nothing to help us for the last four years.' She took a step toward him. 'I know you don't trust them and don't think we should trust them with Earth so freely but there's no evidence that they've ever done or ever will do anything that will harm us.'

A muscle worked in Jack's jaw. 'Just because there's no evidence, doesn't mean they're being straight with us, Carter. Disarming us makes us vulnerable to any attack they might launch.'

'Jack.' She sighed exasperated and pushed her hands through her hair as she whirled away and took a steadying breath.

He stayed where he was. 'Carter, ever since the war we've acquiesced to every demand they've made. Doesn't that ring any warning bells with you?' He gestured at her fiercely.

'They helped us,' Sam began.

'And they got exactly what they asked for in exchange; knowledge of the Stargate and introductions to our allies.' Jack stated firmly. 'What are they getting now?'

'I've worked with them, Jack. They're good people.' Sam retorted. 'You just don't know them like I do.'

'Maybe they are OK individually.' Jack allowed, stabbing a finger at her. 'That doesn't mean you give them everything they want.'

'Joe says they simply want to help.' Sam replied desperately.

'Nobody simply wants to help.' Jack stated. He straightened. 'Your dearly beloved Ambassador has to know that; he's not an idiot.'

Sam flushed. 'I told you; he's not _my A_ mbassador and Joe would tell me if he'd seen something or heard something suspicious or if the Aschen had been unreasonable.'

'You're that sure of him?' Jack asked; his brown eyes were intent on hers.

Sam nodded.

'And you're really not with him?' Jack asked derisively.

Sam's blue eyes flashed angrily at the insinuation. 'You can't honestly think I would be with you if I was with him.'

'Maybe you should be with him.' Jack shot back.

'What?' Sam gaped at him in shock.

Jack held her furious gaze. 'You evidently trust him more than me.'

'That's ridiculous. Of course I trust you…' Sam replied immediately.

'You just don't believe me.'

Sam opened her mouth to deny it but realised she couldn't. Sam knew she would trust Jack with her life without hesitation in the field yet she couldn't believe his concerns about the Aschen had any substantial foundation. She had understood his initial doubts back when they had first met; she even understood his concerns that giving them so much access to Earth would leave humanity defenceless if the Aschen ever attacked but she couldn't ever see that possibility…she had worked with them closely for four years. Some of her new friends were Aschen. Jack just hadn't had the same experience.

Jack sighed. 'Yeah. That's what I thought.'

'You don't believe me either.' Sam pointed out. That's why he had wanted to talk, Sam realised with sadness. He had known how they felt. They looked at each sadly; the ramifications of their discussion resonating through the tense atmosphere that filled the space between them.

Sam gathered her dignity like a cloak, suppressing the urge to beg him to change his mind about the Aschen; about her belief in him – hell, she wished she could believe him but there was just no proof. 'I should…I should leave.'

Jack made no attempt to stop her as Sam walked out the kitchen, refusing to give into her urge to run. She threw her belongings into her suitcase and zipped it hurriedly. She took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath. She wouldn't let him see how much it hurt. She would walk out with her head high.

Jack was waiting in the hallway. He took her suitcase without saying a word. He led the way out of the house and she grabbed her coat and handbag. She opened the trunk and he placed her suitcase inside. He pulled the lid down and closed it as she placed her coat and bag on the passenger seat.

Sam straightened.

Jack looked at her and she looked back at him. Sam couldn't believe what was between them was going to end before it begun. She could see the same disbelief in his eyes. They loved each other; she knew it. She had felt it in every touch, every look, every kiss the night before.

Jack reached out and tucked an errant lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. 'Look after yourself, Carter.'

Sam nodded, barely recognising the regret in his voice. She was unable to speak, and moved back from his touch. She got into the car and drove away. Her vision blurred and she blinked back the tears. She glanced in the rear view mirror; Jack stood in his driveway watching her leave him. She swiped at her face and continued driving.

o-O-o

Year 2006

Jack tugged on the collar of his dress shirt. He couldn't believe Daniel had talked him into this, he thought furiously. Actually, he couldn't believe Daniel had got Kinsey to agree to Jack attending the ceremony; the President held a grudge against Jack for pointing a gun at him years before. Jack couldn't deny that his own anti-Aschen stance gave Kinsey a good reason for blackballing him usually even without the grudge.

He hovered in the wings by the stage out of sight and told himself he was an idiot. Daniel was twice the idiot for thinking this was a good idea. Of course, Daniel didn't know why it wasn't a good idea; that Jack and Sam hadn't actually spoken to each other for two years. Not since their one incredible night together; not since they had come to the same realisation the morning after that whatever they had, they wouldn't be able to make it work when she couldn't believe him about the Aschen, and he couldn't believe her.

It had hurt seeing her drive away but it had hurt more that she didn't believe him. It hadn't stopped him from loving her and cherishing the t-shirt she had left in his bedroom like some comfort blanket. It hadn't stopped him drinking in news of her from letters and messages sent by Daniel, Cassie, and Teal'c like he was a thirsty man in the middle of a desert. He knew she had started dating Joe for real about six months before. Daniel had shown up in Minnesota to deliver that news personally; had stayed while Jack got steadily drunk through the day and put him to bed that night. The next morning, Jack had claimed he was fine.

 _'What happened between the two of you?' Daniel had asked._

 _Jack had hesitated over saying anything. He figured Sam had never confided in their friends about their one night together given they were all still talking to him and he hadn't either. He didn't want to break that strange, mutual agreement even if they had never spoken about it or actually agreed it. But he had taken a sip of the water Daniel had forced on him and answered anyway. 'We realised we weren't meant to be, that's all.'_

Jack had a horrible suspicion that the whole surprise Daniel had talked him into was the archaeologist's clumsy attempt to bring the two of them together in the same place to…what? Make up? Get together? Sam was with Joe and despite Jack's lingering hurt over her refusal to believe him, he truly wanted her to be happy. He wouldn't interfere with that; she deserved to be happy.

The smatter of applause in the auditorium jerked Jack back to the present. He tugged on his collar again. God he hoped this was the right thing. He did want to see Sam again - he hated the way they had left things - and he really wanted to be at _this_ ceremony.

'And now, I have a small matter of business to attend to,' Kinsey's voice resounded through the speakers, 'if I can ask Lieutenant Colonel Carter to come up here on stage.'

More applause. Jack felt his mouth dry up. It was almost his cue.

'I'm pleased to announce the immediate promotion of Lieutenant Colonel Carter to Colonel with all the rights and privileges of that rank.' Kinsey's voice was almost drowned out by the crowd reaction. 'Please if I can ask for quiet for a moment.'

Jack took a deep breath.

'I've asked a very special guest to assist me. I'd like to invite retired Colonel Jack O'Neill to the stage.'

Jack stepped out into the spotlights. He ignored the crowd; barely noticed them getting to their feet, applauding, whistling, yelling their approval at a rare sighting of their hero of the Goa'uld war; at the sight of SG1 all in the same place. He barely noticed Daniel and Teal'c on their feet in the VIP chairs behind the President; his mind blocked out Faxon. His attention was on Sam as he closed the distance between them.

She was beautiful; it was his first thought. She was wearing her service blues and her posture was parade ground perfect. She had grown her hair out a little and it curled beguilingly around her face. Her shocked blue eyes met his as he came to a stop in front of her.

'Sir.' Sam saluted; he returned it briskly.

'Carter.' Breaking protocol Jack winked at her, smiling widely, hoping she would get his silent message. _'I hope this is OK.'_

She smiled back at him genuinely. _'More than OK.'_

Kinsey cleared his throat and began the formalities. Jack stood opposite Sam and watched her eyes widen on him as the Airman assisting undid the eagles on Jack's shoulders as another undid the silver maple leafs on hers. Daniel might have arranged for his attendance but this part of the surprise was all Jack's. The Airman handed the eagles to Jack and he stepped forward to pin them on her. He felt his heart swell with pride. He stepped back as the oath finished. Sam saluted Kinsey and turned to salute him. Jack returned the salute.

'If I may ask Colonel Carter to say a few words.' Kinsey directed her at the microphone. Jack followed the whispered instructions of the Airman and took the seat next to Daniel who was looking smugly happy with himself.

Sam stepped up to the lectern. She looked at ease but she glanced back over her shoulder; glanced back at Jack. He gave her an encouraging nod.

'You'll all have to forgive me if I seem unprepared but this has been a surprise.' Sam smiled into the bright lights. 'I feel very honoured and I promise to do my best to fulfil my new duties and responsibilities.' She paused. 'There are three men who more than other have shaped my professional life: my father, Jacob Carter, who encouraged me to pursue my dreams; the late General Hammond who took a chance on placing an astrophysicist in a frontline team and finally, Colonel O'Neill.' She glanced at him again and smiled no doubt at the surprise on his face.

'I'm honoured to wear the Colonel's eagles and only hope that I wear them with the same distinction.'

Jack nodded at her in acknowledgement of her words.

Sam turned back to the front. 'Thank you.' She stepped back but was ushered forward by Kinsey for photos as were the rest of SG1. It was a while before the press circus completed and Jack found himself pulled along by Daniel to the reception.

Jack escaped to a balcony as soon as he could. He held an untouched scotch in his hands. He placed it on the edge of the balcony wall and rubbed his hands over his face. He figured he had to stay another twenty minutes before Daniel would accept his excuses and allow him to leave. Minnesota was calling him. He barely used the house on Colorado anymore; barely had need of it. He visited once a year around the time of Charlie's death but he knew he could easily stay at a motel just the same. It was probably time to think about selling the house.

The balcony doors opened and Sam walked through them. They stared at each other.

'Sorry, sir.' Sam said formally. 'I didn't realise you were out here, I'll…'

'Close the door, Carter and pull up a chair.' Jack waved a hand. 'There's plenty of room for both of us.'

'Thank you, sir.' Sam closed the door.

'And for crying out loud, lose the sir.' Jack added irritated, especially given their previous intimacy.

'Jack.' Sam stated out loud in response. She wandered over to the sitting area nervously. 'You always seem to be outside at these things.'

Jack almost smiled. 'Maybe because that's where I belong.' He offered her the heavy crystal glass he held to stop her from replying. 'You want some scotch.'

'No.' Sam shook her head. 'Thank you.' She turned her face up to the sky. 'Actually, I'm glad you're out here, I wanted to say thank you in person.' She looked over at him. 'For coming and for these.' Her fingers brushed his eagles.

Jack shrugged awkwardly. 'I wouldn't have missed it.'

'Even after…' Sam let the sentence trail away.

'Especially after.' Jack admitted gruffly, staring into the amber depths of his glass. He took a deep sip and let the liquid burn his throat on the way down.

'Joe's asked me to marry him.' Sam blurted out.

Jack's eyes flew to her. He was certain his heart stopped beating for a minute. 'Oh?'

'I haven't said yes yet.' Sam assured him.

'And yet you haven't said no.' Jack pointed out trying to keep his own feelings out of his voice; the hurt, the desire to get on his knees and beg her not to do it.

'I'm not sure I can stay in the military and be a…be a Mom.' Sam admitted. Her fingers twisted together anxiously. She wasn't looking at him.

Jack looked away. He had wondered after their night together whether she would end up pregnant. He hadn't used any protection but he knew she had probably been on some kind of birth control.

Sam sighed. 'I wish…' the words escaped her lips before she could prevent it.

'No you don't.' Jack refuted immediately, thinking he understood what she had been about to say. 'You don't wish you could believe what I do because then we would back to where we started; fighting a technologically advanced enemy we can barely hope to win against. Who wants to continue fighting forever? Risk losing people in a war?' He raised his glass. 'Believe me, I get it.'

'But it still doesn't stop you from believing what you do.' Sam murmured. 'And you're never going to believe otherwise, are you?'

'Nope.' Jack agreed softly.

Sam looked at him. 'Do you think we ever had a chance? If things had been different…'

'What do you want me to say?' He asked bluntly.

Sam shook her head. 'I don't know.'

They stared at each other in silence.

'I'm going to marry Joe.' She said eventually.

Jack grimaced. 'Well, congratulations, Carter.' He tossed back his drink. 'You'll excuse me if I decline the wedding invitation.'

'Jack.' Sam stopped him – a hand on his arm – as he made to walk past her and off the balcony. 'I'm sorry. You don't deserve…this.' She dropped her hand and covered her face. 'God, this is such a mess. I mean, I'm telling you before I've even told him.'

He stuffed his hands in his pockets to resist the temptation to reach out and comfort her; to tell her forcefully that if she was telling him first maybe that told her everything she needed to know.

'I just…' Sam dropped her hands and seemed to regain her composure. 'Joe's a good man. I want a family, Jack.' She pressed her lips together; tears shining in her eyes. _I wanted that with you._

Her words remained unspoken.

Jack sighed heavily. 'I hope you get what you want, Carter.' He left before she could say anything else.

He made his way through the crowd of people; he just wanted to get out, get to the nearest transporter, get to the cabin where he could drown his sorrows in private.

'Colonel.'

Jack halted at Faxon's voice, annoyed beyond reason. 'What?'

'I think we should talk.' Joe said quietly.

His dark eyes told Jack that he hadn't missed Sam and Jack being together alone; that he wasn't pleased about Jack being there at all. 'I don't think we have anything to talk about.' Jack retorted.

'Sam's a pretty important subject, wouldn't you agree?' Joe shot back.

Jack looked around; he could see they were starting to gather some curious looks. He forced a smile to his face. 'Perhaps we should step into somewhere more private?'

Faxon led the way to a small ante-chamber and closed the door.

Jack remained standing; he undid the suit jacket and placed his hands on his hips. 'What do you want to say, Faxon?'

The Ambassador drew himself up to his full height. He was a tall man but Jack was taller. 'I want you to leave Sam alone.'

Jack's eyebrows shot up. 'Isn't that Sam's decision?' He pointed out.

'I don't know what happened between the two of you and I don't want to know, but she's with me now.' Joe said fiercely. 'I'd like you to respect that.'

'I respect Carter.' Jack shot back. 'And I respect that she's made her decision.'

'You think it was the wrong one.' Joe deduced. 'You think she should have chosen you.'

'Actually, no.' Jack said with a short laugh at how his answer disconcerted Faxon. 'We don't believe in the same things anymore. I wouldn't make her happy. She knows that and I know that.' His eyes bore into the other man's. 'Sam deserves to be happy.'

'You don't think I'll make her happy.' Joe surmised.

'She thinks you're a good guy.' Jack said tersely.

'But you know better?' Joe laughed humourlessly. 'What have I ever done besides being interested in Sam that makes you think I'm not one of the good guys?'

'You handed Earth over to an entire alien civilisation leaving us completely defenceless against them.' Jack snapped. 'That a good enough reason for you?'

'They're an ally!' Joe defended ferociously. 'They're on our side!'

'So, they've never made one demand in all the time you've been negotiating with them that seemed unreasonable, that seemed unethical? That set your alarm bells ringing? Not even when they had us over a barrel with the war with the Goa'uld?' Jack asked cynically.

'No.' Joe shot back.

Jack could see the flicker of doubt in his eyes though. He shook his head in disbelief. What did Sam see in the guy? 'You'd better hope none of the things that just went through your head come back to bite you in the ass.'

'Or what?' Joe said defensively. 'You'll kick my butt?'

'I won't have to,' Jack retorted, 'Carter will do that all on her own.' He stared at the other man in disgust. 'This conversation is over.'

'If you love her as much as I think you do,' Joe said as Jack took a step toward the door, 'you'll stay away from us.'

Jack shot him a look and reached for the door handle.

'She may wear your eagles, O'Neill, but she's going to wear my ring – maybe not today, but soon.' Joe warned him.

'She may wear my eagles,' Jack said calmly, his eyes glittering with a warning many a Goa'uld would have recognised, 'and she may decide to wear your ring but Carter doesn't belong to anyone but Carter.' He smirked at him. 'You still don't get that, do you, Joe?'

Joe flushed.

Jack shook his head and walked out. He steamed across the lobby, more desperate than ever to get out.

Daniel was waiting by the exit. 'Well, you're not bleeding.'

'Neither is he.' Jack snapped. He tugged at his tie, loosening it.

'You want to get a drink?' Daniel asked mildly.

Jack shook his head. 'I just want to get home.' He looked back into the hotel. 'She's going to marry him.'

Daniel sighed and patted Jack's shoulder consolingly. 'I'm sorry.'

'So am I.' Jack said sadly; regret crowding in. His heart clenched at the thought of Sam with someone else. He wanted her to be happy; wanted her to have that family she craved. _He wanted her to have that with him._ But it was never going to happen. _Never._ 'So am I.' He repeated tiredly.

o-O-o

Year 2010

Jack placed the package on the seat beside him; he recognised Cassie's handwriting. He took a moment to cast a line and take a sip of his beer before he balanced the rod and reached for it wondering what Cassie had sent him. He ripped through the brown wrapping and tossed away the lid of the plain white box.

He picked up the photo frame and opened up the note.

' _Jack,_

 _I found the photo in my old stuff and thought it would be a good present to commemorate the anniversary. Sorry I won't be there in person to help you celebrate but you know me and crowds._

 _Love, Cassie, x.'_

Jack's warm brown gaze swept over the picture; SG1, Hammond, Janet and Cassie altogether. He remembered the day fondly. It had been before they had met the Aschen, when they had still been a team in every sense of the word instead of a bond that was fading with every year; when Hammond had believed they could win every battle; when Jack had still had hope of someday with Sam. It would have been good to have seen her despite their history – seen them all at the ten year anniversary celebration but he doubted whether he would have gone even if he had been invited. He snorted. His invitation presumably had gotten lost in the post.

Jack picked up his beer. He would stay at the cabin. It had become sanctuary. It had given him a place to forget about the outside world where the Aschen touched everything. He glanced behind him as though half-expecting to see Sam walk around the corner of his cabin. He shook his head. Lately, it had seemed like he was waiting for something; that he was expecting something to happen. He shook away his musings with a grimace.

He picked up the fishing line…maybe he should think about getting a dog.

o-O-o

Teal'c examined the brown package with a frown. Rak'nor had brought it with him from Abydos and Teal'c recognised Cassandra's writing.

'Are you not going to open it, Husband?' Drey'auc teased as he continued to hold it with suspicion.

Teal'c shot her a disgruntled look and she smiled at him sweetly.

'Don't forget we have to leave for Rya'c's in a few minutes. I want to see the new baby.' Drey'auc said firmly, leaning down and kissing his forehead before she went outside. He carefully undid the wrapping and set it aside. The box opened to reveal a picture. He picked up the handwritten note and read it. He nodded understandingly. Cassie wouldn't be at the ten year anniversary celebrations so she had sent a gift.

He picked up the photo. His features softened with pleasure. The day the photo had been taken remained a fond memory in Teal'c's mind; the General reinstated, SG1 winning against the Marines.

A good day.

So much time had passed, Teal'c thought. His dark eyes drifted around his home on Chulak. It was more than he had ever hoped for back then. It would be good to see the others, he mused. His duties on Chulak rarely allowed him the convenience of travelling to Earth when he wanted. He wondered if O'Neill would be there and decided the ex-military leader would not attend. O'Neill had made his feelings about the Aschen clear and Teal'c could not help wondering if O'Neill would one day be proven correct in his fears.

His eyes ran over his other team-mates. It would be good to see Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson again. Perhaps Doctor Fraiser would also attend.

'Teal'c!'

Drey'auc's call reminded him he had to leave. Teal'c set the photo aside and got up. He would have plenty of time to reminisce with his friends later.

o-O-o

'Here.' Cassie thrust the package into Daniel's hands. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

Daniel frowned at her. 'What is it?'

'Nothing bad.' Cassie assured him, grinning. 'Got to go.' She gestured at the open wormhole behind her.

Daniel waved her through. 'Enjoy your day with Sam and say hi to your Mom for me.'

Cassie kissed him on the cheek and with a final flurry of motion bounded into the blue horizon.

'She has spirit, no?' Skaara said grinning.

'Spirit.' Daniel nodded. 'Yes, I suppose you could call it that.'

'Are you not going to open her present to you, Daniel?' Skaara tapped the gaily wrapped package.

Daniel undid it, dropping the paper onto the ground where Skaara picked it up with an exasperated sigh.

'What is it?' Skaara asked curious.

His brother-in-law held out the picture. 'It was taken ten years ago.'

'Ah.' Skaara nodded. 'She gives it to you to celebrate an anniversary, no?'

'That's right.' Daniel shook his head. 'It feels like yesterday. We all look so young.' He laughed lightly. 'Just after this picture was taken, we, I mean SG1, took on a team of Marines at a ball game. We won. Janet told me once that Cassie wouldn't believe that SG1 would ever lose.'

Skaara patted his shoulder and handed him the photo back. 'Cassie knows you are heroes and I agree with her.'

Daniel frowned. 'I thought you two had stopped hero-worshipping us years ago. I mean, we're not perfect. We do make mistakes.' His worst had cost his wife, Skaara's sister, her life.

'We know that, Daniel,' Skaara said waving the paper Daniel had dropped at him. 'But if you make a mistake you work hard to correct it.'

Daniel nodded and with a knowing smile held out his hand for the paper he had littered on the floor of the pyramid.

Skaara grinned at him and handed it over. 'See.'

The archaeologist couldn't help smiling back. He slung an arm around the young man's shoulders and they walked out into the blinding Abydos sunshine. Daniel only hoped all mistakes were so easily cleaned up.

o-O-o

Sam opened her front door and caught the young woman waiting in a tight hug. 'Cassie!'

'Hey, need to breathe here.' Cassie smiled at Sam's chiding look as the older woman stepped back. 'It's great to see you. You look wonderful.' Her eyes admired the new designer suit that brought out the blue in Sam's eyes as they walked through to a stylish sitting room and sat down.

'Thank you.' Sam grinned back at her. She waved a hand at the jeans and practical work shirt that Cassie wore; the curly brown hair caught in a ponytail. 'You look like you just got back from a dig.'

'I've been with Daniel on Abydos.' Cassie explained. 'He's found this Ancient tablet which he thinks could lead to the lost city of Atlantis.'

'Sounds exciting.' Sam said. 'You'll have to tell me all about it.'

The girly afternoon tea they had planned passed quickly with Cassie filling Sam in on the wonders of her dig; her continuing studies and her rather fraught love life. Tom apparently had been dumped for Kyle but Cassie wasn't certain it was going to last.

Sam laughed as they finished the last of the cake. She suddenly reached across and squeezed Cassie's hand. 'I'm so glad you came today.'

Cassie nodded, her eyes dimming. 'I'm sorry about next week.'

'It's no big deal.' Sam dismissed her apology with a quick smile.

'It is a big deal.' Cassie corrected. 'SG1 being honoured for meeting the Aschen ten years ago? That's a big deal.'

'OK,' Sam allowed, 'it is a big deal.' She smiled understandingly. 'But I know you hate these types of things.'

'I guess Jack's not going to attend either.' Cassie surmised.

Sam sat back at the mention of the Colonel. 'I don't know.' She replied honestly.

'He said he wasn't going to be in town when I asked.' Cassie said gently.

'You spoke to him?' Sam tried not to seem eager for news but some of her zeal must have shown in her eyes because Cassie rolled hers.

'You could talk to him yourself.' Cassie pointed out.

Sam shrugged. Jack had made it clear that he didn't want to talk to her. He hadn't since the day he had given her the eagles. He'd sent a beautiful gift of a crystal Stargate as a wedding present – Sam had it in her personal study – and a message wishing her well. She had taken it for what it was; a goodbye. 'How is he?'

Cassie's eyes narrowed as though she was going to argue about it but she sighed instead. 'He's Jack.' She rubbed her nose. 'He's getting more like a grumpy old hermit every time I see him.'

'He's not that old.' Sam chided her without thinking.

'You still love him.' Cassie observed.

Sam flushed; her pale skin telegraphing her unease more graphically than anything else. 'Cassie.' Her blue eyes flashed a warning for Cassie to drop the subject.

'I'm not saying you don't love Joe too.' Cassie defended picking up the ginger ale she had opted for and taking a sip. She fiddled with the straw. 'I'm just saying you still love Jack.'

'I'll always love Jack, and Daniel, and Teal'c.' Sam tried a smile. 'And you and your Mom. We were all part of something very special.'

'I don't mean that kind of love.' Cassie said seriously. She held up a hand as Sam went to deny everything again. 'Please. I'm not a little girl anymore and I…I hope we're friends. Why not confide in me?'

Sam sighed heavily. 'Jack and I haven't talked about us with anyone, Cassie, because we don't want to put our friends in the middle.'

Cassie raised an eyebrow and Sam was reminded of Teal'c. 'We're already in the middle.' She pointed out. 'You ask about him; he asks about you. You think Daniel, Teal'c and I don't know why you two are estranged?'

It was the truth and Sam squirmed a little. Maybe she and Jack owed the others an apology. 'Cassie, that's not the only reason I don't talk about.' She admitted finally. Her eyes dropped to hide the pain in them.

'Tell me.' Cassie encouraged.

Sam sighed as she realised Cassie wasn't going to drop the subject or be satisfied with half-truths or evasions. 'A part of me will always love Jack, Cassie.' She confessed honestly. She was surprised at the relief of saying it out loud; she had never spoken about her feelings for Jack with anyone before. Not really even Jack, Sam realised with some chagrin.

'What went wrong?' Cassie asked gently, stirring the melting ice-cubes in her glass with the straw.

'Time.' Sam responded with a sad smile. 'We drifted apart without knowing it.' She bit her lip. 'We ended up believing different things.'

'About the Aschen?' Cassie queried, her eyes alive with interest.

'Yes.' Sam traced the edge of the plate on her lap.

'Why don't you believe him?' Cassie asked surprising Sam into looking at with astonishment.

'You believe him?' Sam asked incredulously.

Cassie waved her straw at Sam. 'It's not about what I believe,' she said firmly, 'I'm asking why you don't believe Jack. I mean, you guys always believed in each other.'

'Not always.' Sam contradicted. 'All of us often had very different opinions about everything.' She smiled sadly as she put her plate on the coffee table and rubbed her arms. 'It was one of the reasons why we worked as a team.'

'You still haven't answered the question.' Cassie pointed out.

Sam shot her a look. 'You've been spending too much time with Daniel.'

'Sam.'

'OK, OK.' Sam sighed. 'I don't know where to begin to explain this.'

Cassie gestured at her. 'How about at the beginning?'

'The beginning?' Sam smiled. 'Well, in the beginning, we all agreed. When the Colonel raised concerns about the Aschen after the first negotiation, all of us supported him. From our perspective, they'd asked for far too little in exchange for what they were offering us.'

'So what changed your mind?' Cassie frowned confused.

'They answered our questions and we couldn't find any evidence to prove they were lying or being distrustful.' Sam shrugged. 'And then the Colonel was excluded from the negotiations and Kinsey got involved. I just thought he was continuing to worry because of that. The Aschen were being true to their word; they were delivering everything they said they would.'

'And then the war started.' Cassie murmured.

Sam's eyes dimmed. 'Yes. And then the war started.' She got to her feet and paced the rug in front of the fireplace. 'The Colonel assigned Daniel and I to the Aschen homeworld; he and Teal'c went out to the frontlines.' She stopped and fiddled with an ornament on the mantel-piece. 'He was protecting us, I think.'

'But you worked side by side with the Aschen while he battled the Goa'uld.' Cassie said softly.

'Yes.' Sam said. 'The Colonel never really got the chance to know the Aschen like we did. When he got home the war was over and the world had changed; we had agreed to the Alliance.'

'Jack says we should never have allowed them so much access to Earth.' Cassie stated.

'Because he still didn't trust them; he hadn't worked with them and seen the hours and the effort they put in to winning the war.' Sam pointed out. 'He thinks they've asked for this access so at some unknown point in the future, when they attack us and we'll be defenceless.'

'But you don't think they'll ever attack?' Cassie realised out loud.

'They've had plenty of time to attack, Cassie.' Sam pointed out. 'They've been here six years. I can't help feeling that if they were going to do it they would have done it already.'

'It doesn't worry you that all the technology now is Aschen? That they hold a lot of the high ranking offices?' Cassie asked. 'That every workplace has an Aschen overseer?' She tapped her fingers. 'Maybe they don't need to attack; we've already given them complete control without them firing a shot.'

'Cassie, that's not true.' Sam argued. 'We share that control with them as friends.'

'Isn't it?' Cassie gestured with the straw. 'I spend most of my time off-world, Sam, and every time I come back, it's like the Earth you first brought me to is a little bit more Aschen.'

'I've never seen any evidence that they've lied to us, Cassie, or that their motivations weren't good.' Sam rejoined.

Cassie looked at her and sighed. 'I'm beginning to understand why you and Jack aren't together.'

Sam laughed and she walked back to the sofa. She sat down. 'I hope one day the Colonel and I will get past it and be friends again.'

'I'm not sure Joe will like that.' Cassie said unthinkingly. She saw Sam's startled look. 'Sorry.' She waved her straw. 'It's just…you have to know they don't like each other.'

Sam nodded unhappily. 'I know.' She figured it was one of the reasons why Jack had stopped talking to her; bad enough that she didn't believe him but to marry Joe, who in many ways was his antithesis?

'So how are things with you and Joe?' Cassie asked. 'You enjoying your retirement from the military?' Sam had left the Air Force when she had married the Ambassador.

Sam smiled at her gratefully. 'Things are good.' She leaned towards the young woman conspiratorially. 'You have to promise not to tell?'

Cassie made a sweeping cross across her heart.

'I think I might finally be pregnant.' Sam confided. Her hand drifted to her abdomen and hovered protectively.

'Oh, Sam!' Cassie's eyes lit up. 'That's great!'

'I haven't had an official test yet.' Sam warned her. 'But I really think this time it might happen for us.'

'I'll keep my fingers crossed and don't worry I won't say a word to anyone, not even Mom.' Cassie promised. She glanced at the clock. 'Speaking of whom, I'd better get going. She's expecting me.'

They got to their feet and walked back out to the front door. Sam hugged Cassie goodbye.

'We should do this more often. I miss you.' Sam said.

'Me too.' Cassie agreed. She stepped forward to open the door and suddenly stopped, slapping herself on the forehead. 'I almost forgot.'

'What?' Sam laughed.

'Your present.' Cassie hunted in the oversize bag she carried and pulled out a brightly wrapped package. 'I found it the other day and thought, you know, with the anniversary and everything, it was just fantastically appropriate.'

'What is it?' Sam asked curious.

'Open it later and see.' Cassie said. She kissed Sam on the cheek and disappeared through the door.

Sam wandered through the house and into her study. The videophone rang as she entered the room and she hurried to answer it, leaving the present on the edge of the desk. She smiled as Joe's face appeared.

'Hi.' Joe waved at her through the video. 'I just wanted to let you know I'm running late. I might stay over here; the negotiations on the anti-cancer vaccine are taking longer than we thought with the British.'

'OK.' Sam nodded.

'How was your tea with Cassie?' Joe asked. 'That was today wasn't it?'

'Yeah,' she smiled again, appreciative that he always seemed interested in her day, 'it was good. She's well; enjoying life on Abydos.'

'And is there any other news?' Joe hinted.

Sam pressed her lips together. 'So far, so good.' She said guardedly.

Joe nodded. 'I think it's time for the test, Sam.'

'Not yet.' Sam shook her head. 'I want to wait a while longer just in case.'

'Sam…'

'Joe, please.' Sam touched the screen gently. 'Give me a week?'

'OK.' Joe smiled at her. 'You're the boss, honey. Love you.'

'Love you.'

The screen blinked out.

Sam stretched and sat down in the leather chair. Her hands drifted down to lie over her tummy. Was there a child growing inside of her? She hoped so. She was over a month late but she knew that didn't mean anything; her cycle was so irregular. They had already had quite a few false alarms. She wasn't certain she could take another disappointment; wondered if Joe could. He wanted children as much as she did.

She sighed and reached for the phone to make an appointment with an Aschen doctor for the following week. The phone clattered into the cradle when she finished the call. She pushed the chair back and stood up. She wandered over to the crystal Stargate in the window. It was a stunning piece of artwork. She loved it. Her fingers traced over the circle and the seven engraved symbols; Earth's home address. Jack's message to her had been simple. _'For all the times you brought us home.'_ She hadn't been completely truthful with Cassie earlier, she realised. They hadn't always agreed but he had always believed in her; they had always believed in each other. She wondered when they had stopped. Maybe when SG1 had stopped existing.

For the first time in a long time, Sam found herself considering whether Jack was right. Were the Aschen just waiting for the right time to attack? They looked at everything so much more long term than humans. She frowned and pushed the thought away. Cassie had gotten to her, Sam mused ruefully. All the talk of the Aschen taking over without a single shot fired. She shook herself a little. There was no evidence, she reminded herself. She picked up the crystal and turned it over in her hands, her mind drifting back to the moment Daniel had handed over the package to her…

 _It had been the night before her wedding. She and Joe had decided to be traditional and spend the night apart; Daniel had stayed over at her house. She'd had second and third thoughts if she was honest. She had babbled most of the evening at Daniel; about the wedding preparations, about anything and everything but what was on her mind._

 _'Sam.' Daniel had finally stopped her. He had taken her cold hands in his. 'What's wrong?'_

 _'Nothing.' Sam shook her head. 'Everything.'_

 _'You know,' Daniel said hesitantly, 'it's not too late if you want to call it off.'_

 _'I love Joe.' She said shocked. She stared at him. 'Do you think I should call it off?'_

 _'Only you know the answer to that.' Daniel said gently, his blue eyes gleaming with nothing but kindness._

 _Sam gave a shaky laugh. 'I'm fine. Ignore me. It's just…nerves, I guess. I mean this is a big step.'_

 _Daniel got up and walked over to his bag. 'Jack asked me to give you this.'_

 _Sam carefully unwrapped it. 'Wow. It's beautiful.' She read the card and smiled sadly. She put the gift down and walked over to the fireplace. 'Do you think he could be right about the Aschen?'_

 _Daniel looked at her in surprise. 'There's always a chance, I guess.'_

 _'But you don't think so?' Sam asked persistently._

 _'Do I think the Aschen are planning some violent attack against us when we're least suspecting?' Daniel shook his head. 'No. It's not their style. Do I think Jack is wrong to distrust them? Well, that's who he is. I mean, it's not in his nature to trust anyone easily.'_

 _'He said once that I didn't want to believe him because then we would be back to where we started; back to fighting a war and losing people.' Sam murmured._

 _'Was he right?' Daniel asked curious._

 _'Maybe.' Sam admitted honestly. 'We lost so many people, Daniel.'_

 _'And we almost lost Jack.' Daniel said softly._

 _Sam looked over at him sharply. He and Teal'c had been witness to how frantic she had been when Jack had been captured by Ba'al, how upset. 'We brought him home.' She murmured, walking back over to her gift…_

Sam frowned. She shook herself a little. She didn't know why she was thinking about this again. She didn't believe the Aschen were plotting against them and if she found evidence they were – well, she would be the first to apologise to Jack. She placed the crystal back in its place. Her eyes caught on the package on the desk and she smiled.

She had forgotten about the present from Cassie. She undid the bow and slid a finger under the sticky tape. All their technological advances, she thought with amusement and packaging hadn't gotten any better. She pulled the present free of the wrapping. Her eyes alighted with pleasure at the silver frame and the picture within.

Her hand went to her hair as she registered the style in the photo. She was due for a cut; maybe it was time for a change. It kind of appealed to have the same haircut she had sported ten years before for the anniversary. Her gaze swept over the image of her and Jack standing so closely together, arms around each other, and landed on General Hammond. She still missed the older man so much. She sighed and set the photo in pride of place on her desk.

Her hand smoothed back over her abdomen. She wanted a child badly. Sam had been worried that she was unable to conceive but the Aschen doctors had been clear that she was fine. It was just a matter of trying and waiting.

Just a matter of time.

fin.


End file.
